Spark and Soul (TFP)
by SoulofWoods
Summary: It was a good life. I knew it when my time to go came. Yet, he gave me an opportunity I simply couldn't pass. An opportunity to live in a world I could only dream about up until now, among those, who I admired for a long time. So I took it. But there was a price I had to pay. I lost my physical appearance during the process. Now, I am a lonely soul surrounded by thousans of sparks.
1. Chapter 1: End to Begin

_Authors note: Hi, I'm Animary, or Sheena, and I want to welcome everyone to my brand new TFP fanfiction! :D  
For those who just found me out, big HI!, and I hope you all enjoy this piece of scraplets of mine xD_

 _Just for the record – text in both_ _ **bold and italics**_ _is reserved for Primus for all times. Text just in_ _ **bold**_ _means it's Cybertronian, and normal text is human language in this chapter. It's reversed in the rest of the chapters._

* * *

The doors closed behind you as you entered your apartment, back from the usual visit to the doctor. It wasn't surprising at all, considering your age, but recently, the assigned visits seemed to double, as well as the meds your medic have ordered you. Well, it couldn't be helped, you guessed. Being old certainly wasn't fun.

You slowly made your way through a currently empty place you called home. Huh. Kids must've been still at school and at work.

Eventually, you reached your room, and plopped yourself tiredly on the sofa. Guess you were getting too old even for a quick trip to the hospital and back. You sighed slightly, remembering merry times when you were young and adventurous. Some of your escapades didn't end up well… but still, all were fond memories by now. Shame that's all they could be. Memories.

An unexpected sound of your ring tone pulled you back from the world of the past. You fished it out from your pocket, and once checking the ID, pressed the button.

"Hey, Mom." a familiar, feminine voice greeted you. "How was the visit to the hospital?"

"It went well. The doc still has to loosen up a bit, though. You couldn't believe it how much he fretted about my old bones." You replied cheerfully. There was a chuckle heard on the other end of the line.

"Good to hear. We'll be back home in a couple of minutes, I just need to get Jess from school. Then, you can have your sweet storytelling time."

"Heheh, I can't wait, dear." with that, the line went silent, and you laid your phone away. Your slowly decreasing sight wandered over to a large shelf seated nearby, filled to the brim with books, and a gentle smile adorned our face as your gaze landed on a volume with a particular red symbol. You reached for it with a slight grunt, and soon 'The Covenant of Primus' laid open on your lap. You were an old Transfan, and this book was more than enough to prove it. The edges were a bit damaged throughout the years of use, and there were some spots the text wasn't readable anymore. Nevertheless, this book was one of your most precious possessions, containing years of memories spent on watching movies and shows about alien robots in disguise. Your childhood was practically built on one of Transformers shows: Transformers Prime.

You chuckled lightly at the memories of when you and your friends went on a worldwide trip just to visit the places supposedly mentioned in the show, Jasper in Nevada being the main point on your journey. The trip didn't go exactly as you wanted it, remembering a few times when you ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere, lost all your baggage at some point, and once almost flew off the cliff, but looking back now, you wouldn't want it any other way for the world.

The show itself took a big part in your life, and you still remembered many details from the series. You leaned slightly against your seat, digging through fond memories and information of each episode you could recall. Exhaustion slowly took over your body, and your eyelids covered your vision as you breathed calmly, letting the darkness of sleep embrace you.

Maybe… When you'll wake up you could watch the show…

…One last time…?

"We're home~!" a young, about twelve years old girl exclaimed in a sing song voice, bursting into the apartment. A middle aged woman followed her shortly after with a bit concerned look.

"Be quiet, Jess. Your grandma seemed tired through the phone, she's probably sleeping right now."

"But I want to hear the Autobot story she promised me to finish today! She's great at telling those things!" Jess said, excitedly searching for her grandmother. She was a Transfan as well, thanks to her grandparent's quite big influence. The girl wandered through the place for a bit, before she finally found her grandmother, laying peacefully on a sofa.

"Here you are, grandma! I was looking for you!" The lack of response from the elder spiked a tint of worry in the child. "Grandma? Are you okay? Wake up." she grabbed her grandmother's shoulder and slightly shook it. Still no response.

"Mom!" panic tainted Jess' voice as she shouted after her mother.

"What is it, Jess?" The woman entered the room at the child's call. The moment she saw fear in her daughter's eyes, and not-moving body of her own parent, she knew something was wrong. She rushed to the two and quickly checked the pulse of an elderly woman, finding nothing at all. Her eyes widen in realization, and she swiftly pulled her phone up to her ear with the number of emergency line already chosen.

\- Hello, dr. Milhard? This is L/N. My mother's heart just stopped beating.

~~~~~~~~

You looked at two members of your family from the side with a tint of sadness in your eyes. They couldn't do anything now, even if they called an ambulance.

'So… this is it, huh?' You thought to yourself. Taking aside the gravity of the situation, you found it quite freaky watching your own, lifeless body from a third person perspective. It would give you goose bumps… if you were still alive, that is. You sighed slightly, and then started to wonder. What now, when everything's ended? You're going to Heaven, or through some sort of judgments, as the priests used to say?

Before you could dwell more on the matter, suddenly, the reality started to turn dark and blurry, and in a few moments, there was nothing but strangely calm, blue darkness all around you.

 _"Woah… Freaky."_

 _ **"Is that so?"**_ a deep, powerful voice rang through the empty space, shaking you to the core, and soothing you at the same time. You frantically looked around in search for the source of foreign voice, and then a small bubble of blue tainted light appeared in the corner of your vision. The light quickly multiplied in size as you faced it fully, and soon you gazed up at a strange, huge being covered in light. You couldn't make out a face out of it, but you were fairly convinced it was definitely a person.

 _"… God?"_

The being chuckled slightly at your question-like statement.

 _ **"Sadly, I am not a deity of your kind you speak of. Although, many of my children in another reality refer to me that way, among other designations."**_

 _"Another reality? So you're, like, from another dimension?"_

 _ **"Affirmative. Although I believe you are quite accustomed to my reality, regarding the amount of time you devoted to my Covenant."**_

Your eyes widened to the size of plates as realization settled in your mind.

 _"You're Primus."_ you muttered under your breath in pure awe.

 _ **"Yes."**_ the god-like figure of Cybertronians spoke with surprising softness in his voice.

 _"W-Why did you come to this universe, Primus?"_

 _ **"As you may know, I live though many universes simultaneously. The fate of some universes has been fulfilled already without any interruption. But alas, there is one that is threatened by my evil twin's power. Unicron's Anti-Spark influenced one of many universes, alternating it, so he would be the one triumphing at the very end. Thus, I came upon this world seeking a spark with the power needed to overcome his influence , and set the sequence of events back on course."**_

 _"Okay, that much I understand. But why did you decide to speak to a dead human, of all things? Why me?"_

 _ **"I lack the ability to contact living beings in the world where I do not exist in a physical matter. As for your second question, you heard the answer already."**_

For a moment you were confused by Primus' answer. He answered that question already? When? At first you couldn't recall such a thing, but soon you remembered something, and that made your mind freeze. You were staring at Primus with a blank face, flabbergasted.

 _"Y-You… you think I have the power to stop Unicron's doing?! That's impossible! Only you or the Primes have such a power, not an ordinary human like me. I'm sure there's someone better for the job."_

 _ **"Perhaps there is, perhaps not. Yet, I came to you first to ask for your aid, because I sensed you have the potential to gain the power we speak of, whether you believe it or not."**_ Primus paused for a moment, letting this information settle in your mind. _**"So… I ask you this here and now. Will I gain your assistance in defeating Unicron?"**_

You fell deep in thought, biting your lip absentmindedly. It was so surreal, you barely could believe it. You? Having the power to stop Unicron?! It's gotta be some kind of joke. But… then again, it was Primus himself, Cybertronian god, who said you have such a power. And last time you checked, he rarely made mistakes.

 _"…Wait a sec. If I agree on that, will I get a Cybertronian body?"_ your eyes sparkled in excitement at the prospect of turning into a Cybertronian. You've been dreaming about it for your whole life!

 _ **"Unfortunately, no. It took most of my power to connect with this dimension, and with what has left of it, I can only bestow you with a container in which your essence could remain through the ages to come."**_

 _"W-What?! Then how am I supposed to do my job if I can't touch anything in this world?!"_ you exclaimed in shock.

 _ **"Do not fret about it. You will be able to interact with my children, but in a spiritual form, for Unicron's minions are nothing but spirits to the living. Furthermore, sometimes, a good word can do more than strong body."**_

You paused at that statement. It kinda makes sense, being a spirit yourself while fighting some freaky devil ghosts, or whatever those minions of Unicron were, and he had a point in last sentence. Plus, it was probably your only chance to see the world you dreamed of with your own two eyes, no matter the state you were in. How could you pass up an opportunity like that?!

There was a long, pregnant silence before you finally returned your gaze to Primus, and gave him a small, but firm nod. _"Fine. I'll do it."_

 _ **"Very well."**_ In Primus' voice there was heard a tint of a feeling you could call ease. **_"Come. You have much to do, my child."_** The mech reached out with his glowing servo towards you, and you took it without hesitation. The light coming from Primus became brighter, and soon you were drown in its eternal warmth.

~~~~~~

You blinked several times as your eyes gained their focus back. You were still dazed from the event you were just part of. You met Primus. THE PRIMUS! What's more, the Cybertronian god himself sent you to Transformers' world! You couldn't imagine such a thing even in your wildest dreams!

When you eventually subsided your old inner Transfan and focused on your surroundings, what greeted you was a room made almost completely of metal… with no doors or windows. You felt a little disheartened, and like you ended up in a psychic hospital room, despite few pieces of furniture, containing pretty normal, human bed, a neat desk and a chair, an empty bookshelf, for some reason, a full body mirror, and some other things. The floor, walls and the ceiling were all covered in complex, extraordinary designs that resembled you of the Allspark from the live-action Transformers movie.

"Great." You muttered to yourself. "How am I supposed to get out?"

You wandered for some time around the room, getting accustomed with your surroundings, and in the meantime searching for a hidden passage, or something along those lines to get yourself out of there. You also noticed that, for some reason, you gained an appearance of how you looked in your early twenties, though you seemed to fizzle every now and again, like a hologram. Or maybe holoform? You didn't know. It was really weird to you, but you guessed being a ghost of some sort gave you whatever appearance you wanted, so you stayed with that one. At least for now.

"Oki-doki. What now, chief?" you asked no one in particular, plopping at your new bed.

 **"What's that?"**

A sudden burst of weird whirls, clicks and whistles made you yelp with a small jump in surprise.

 **"I don't know. It looks suspicious to me."**

Another bunch of noises resounded, this time slightly higher in tones, and you figured it must've come from the outside of your metal prison.

"W-Who's there?" you called out, hoping it could go though the walls as the voices did. What sounded like a weird kind of high pitched chuckle returned to you.

 **"Everything new is suspicious to you, Megatronus."**

By now, you were sure what you were dealing with was a foreign language. Was it Cybertronian? Crap, how were you going to talk to whoever was out there, if you didn't even understand what they're saying?! Primus could've think about that before he sent you here, wherever 'here' is.

Suddenly, the room you were in trembled and changed the angle it was in, as if it was being picked up. You squeaked in surprise, desperately trying to regain your balance in a new environment.

 **"What are you doing, Solus?! Put that down! We don't know what we're dealing with!"**

 **"Oh, hush. I'm perfectly fine, see? Besides, if something happens, you and Alpha Trion are here to help me."**

You groaned loudly at the exchange of noises that sounded to you like gibberish.

"Ugh, why can't I just go _outside_ of this box of madness?!"

Suddenly, you felt a weird, fuzzy feeling take over your ethereal body as the walls blurred, and you stumbled right THROUGH the wall you were leaning against to stay upright! You let out a shocked yell as you dropped down onto a metal surface beneath your previous whereabouts.

"Ouch. That hurt…"

When you glanced up at whoever caused your unwanted suffering, you were met with three pairs of wide, glowing blue eyes… Or should you say, optics, for it was three giant robots who were staring at you in a mix of shock and wonder. Your expression quickly matched their own, as you took a good look at the first Cybertronians you've ever met in real life.

Two were build as males, and one had female features. The femme was also the one who held a small, in her hand, erm, servo, metallic cube about half your size. But what stuck you the most, was their appearance.

The first mech on your right was built huge and sturdy, like a mountain, painted in variety of dark gray and black colors, with purple markings on some parts of his armor. Power was radiating off of him in waves, it was clear he was a mighty warrior. He was watching you cautiously, not even trying to cover his suspicion. To his right servo was attached an impressive weapon, not able to be mistaken for anything else; Requiem Blaster.

The other mech, standing slightly behind, wasn't as big as the first one, but his armor painted in many shades of purple and covered in runes on some parts showed his power as obvious combined with a large, dark cape that flew down from his shoulders. He was watching you with curious, if not a little shocked expression on his intelligent faceplates. What seemed like a white pieces of metal beard and mustache gave an impression of friendliness, like your favorite uncle or grandpa. Those features told you instantly, who it was.

The only femme of the group was on your left. Her paint was light purple, silver and black in some spots. Her built clearly showed her difference from the mechs, but you could feel a hidden strength coming from her posture, indicating she could deal some damage while in a fight. She was staring at you in wonder, her optics sucking in all your features without any tint of fear. When you got a closer look at her features, you recognized her immediately. 'Cause, seriously, how many femmes had that kind of helm, not to mention the wires flowing down long past her shoulders, imitating human hair?

Yep, you guessed it. Right now, you were standing in front of Megatronus, Alpha Trion, and Solus Prime. Three out of the Thirteen Primes.

-

 _Okay, this is it, my first REAL fanfiction. How's it going so far? Let me know in the comments if you want to see more of it. :)  
Sheena out~_


	2. Chapter 2: The Thirteen

_Author's note: So, as I said in the previous chapter, from now on the text in_ _ **bold**_ _is the human language. Anyways, enjoy meeting the Primes~ ^^_

* * *

Alpha Trion wondered how on Cybertron this could happened. This orbital cycle started out normally, with some work alongside Prima and Vector Prime on the government establishments for future Cybertronian civilizations. Some time later, he went for a short walk, just to clear his processor, and soon, Solus joined him, starting a conversation about a tool Trion asked her to build, Megatron following after her, as always.

Suddenly they all stumbled upon this strange, cube-like item. Solus was, naturally, the first to investigate, being her curious self, and that's when that… creature fell out of that box. The being let out an odd sound trying to get back up, but when it spotted the three Cybertronians, it became silent as it's strange optics widened.

Truth be told, Alpha Trion have never seen a creature like this one before. It was very small, lean, with a structure very similar to this of a Cybertronian, but with visible differences. For one, it was an organic. Its posture indicated it was probably a femme, or a femling. Alpha Trion wasn't sure wether it was an adult or not. It didn't seem to have any metal piece on it's body. It's protoform, or whatever that was, was a light shade of pink, and the only thing that seemed to cover it were two pieces of strange armor. It had unique optics, not seen in any Cybertronian so far. But then again, it wasn't a Cybertronian, especially with those weird, extremely thin things that resembled slightly the wires on Solus' helm.

You, on the other hand, started to be aware of intense stares the trio was giving you, and shifted uncomfortably. This is sooo awkward.

"What… what is that?" Solus asked in awe.

"I don't know," Alpha Trion answered, watching intently your every movement. Megatronus' optics narrowed, and he took a step forward, towering threateningly over you. "Whatever it is, it's not from here. It can be dangerous," He growled out.

 **"H-Hey, easy there, big guy,"** you stammered nervously, scooting slightly from the mech. You most definitely weren't going to stand near the future so-called 'Fallen'. Right when the words escaped your mouth, Solus and Alpha Trion gasped simultaneously.

"Did it just… talk?" Megatronus scoffed at Solus' question. "For me it sounded like a meaningless gibberish."

"Don't be so small minded, Megatronus. Even if you don't understand what she's saying, it doesn't mean it's not a language," Alpha Trion opposed. The two remaining Primes gave him confused looks. "She?"

The mech smirked slightly at that. "Yes. She may be a different species than ours, but you both can say it's a she by the way her frame is built."

"… Actually, now that you mention it, she does resemble my body structure," Solus mused, cupping her chin in her servo.

While the robots talked with each other in what you assumed was Cybertronian language, a frown made its way on your features. This was certainly a bad sign. It was obvious the Cybertronians couldn't understand you, and sadly, you didn't have enough knowledge to speak their language. So how in the Pits you were going to communicate with them? It'd probably take years before you could learn Cybertronian. Honestly, Primus could think about it before he sent you to Cybertron. You sighed softly in exasperation.

"Alright, everything is great and all now that we determined it's a she. But what are we going to do with her?" Megatronus questioned, eyeing you suspiciously.

"I honestly have no idea, Megatronus. It is our first meeting with a foreign species, and only _Primus_ knows if she's capable of learning our language," Alpha Trion replied, his optical ridges connecting in consternation. Right then, you felt a strange stir inside you as you heard one word. I was oddly familiar to you, and without much thinking you tried to pronounce it.

"P… Ppri… muss?"

There was a moment of silence while every optics were once more laying on you with shock. Finally, Solus excited shout broke it. "Did you hear that? She said Primus' name!" your head shot up towards the femme with a glint of recognition in your eyes.

"Well, that confirms she, indeed, _can_ learn our language," Alpha Trion added while Megatronus huffed irritably with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Fascinating. It seems she responds to our creator's name," Alpha Trion stroke his metal beard, leaning slightly towards you with an intense look. You shifted slightly, carefully eyeing all three of robots, being not certain about their next move. Sure, they were the Primes and all, but still, there was no telling what they would do to you nonetheless.

"Okay, let's go back home with her."

"Huh?! Are you serious, Solus?! This alien… whatever she is, she can be dangerous, and you want to bring her to our place?!" Megatronus exclaimed in aggravation, clearly agitated by the concept. The femme shrugged in response.

"We would have to tell the rest of our brethren about her anyway. And, we cannot just leave her like this."

"I agree with Solus. Besides, if she was dangerous, she would attack us already," Alpha Trion added. A few moments later Megatronus let out a tired sigh. "Very well. But if she will cause any trouble, this one is on you two."

Solus gave the irritated mech a knowing smirk in response. She knew Megatronus couldn't argue with her for long, and eventually he'd give in. The femme gingerly knelt in front of you to your height. She lowered her free servo onto the ground for you to climb in, while holding your so called 'home' in the other.

"Come, little one," She uttered gently. When you showed a sign of hesitance, she repeated her plea once more, beckoning you. "Come."

A spark of understanding shone in your eyes. She wanted you to go with them. You didn't actually mind, you'd probably have to meet with all Thirteen eventually. But… before everything, you decided to try something.

You slowly trotted toward the cube in Solus' servo, and stopped in front of it, staring at the thing intently. You honestly weren't sure if your guess was right, but if it did, you should be able to get inside the box similar way you got out. And now you wanted to test it.

 **"Okay, here we go…"** you puffed out quietly, placing your hand on its cold, smooth surface. **_"Inside."_**

The moment you spoke out the word, the feeling of fuzziness, like a small electric surge from earlier engulfed you once again, and your hand freely went through the metal wall, flickering blue sparks where it connected with the surface. You stumbled slightly, caught off guard a bit by the sudden change of pressure, but when you straightened up, a wide smile made its way onto your face. You looked up at the Cybertronians, who stared at you with their optics wide.

 **"See you later."** You said with a wicked grin before you went all the way inside the cube.

A long, long pause followed your disappearance whilst the Primes stared blankly at the place you were just seconds ago before they looked at one another. Finally, Alpha Trion was the one to break the silence.

"That was… certainly something."

"That it was," Solus let out a small chuckle before raising to her full height. "Well, at least that takes care of transporting problem. Let's go home."

With that, the Primes headed towards a small group of what seemed to be buildings up in the distance between the vast spaces of cybertronic wilderness of the planet. For you, it came as a light feeling of swaying while you sat calmly on your new bed.

The Cybertronians didn't seem to be in a hurry, moving at a seemingly slow pace and making small talk along the way. You couldn't tell how the time worked here, or if it was even present just yet, but for you, the journey took really LONG. Just how far they have to go?! Out of sheer boredom, you jumped slightly on your bed. Hmm, bouncy. Like your old bed back in your dimension. After a moment of consideration, you stood up on your bed and started to bounce on it like a frickin' ten-year-old, giggling slightly every time you touched the ceiling with your hand. That just showed how _bored_ you were.

Unbeknownst of you, the Primes finally reached the small village, and entered the highest building in the center of the establishment.

"This is not going to end well. Prima is going to throw a fit, I'm sure of it," Megatronus huffed, eyeing suspiciously the cube in Solus' servo. The femme chuckled lightly in slight amusement.

"Oh, come now, Megatronus, you're exaggerating. It won't be that bad."

"Maybe. But he is not going to be pleased at first."

"Well, that is more like Prima."

"Let us not dwell on possibilities, and just see for ourselves, shall we?" Alpha Trion cut in as the trio entered a large chamber with thirteen seats in the middle of the room. They made a wide circle around a simple round table.

There were Cybertronians around the room, some sitting on their respective seats, some standing around, everyone making a small talk with their neighbor, or neighbors. The moment the three Primes entered the chamber though, all sounds ceased to be, leaving only silence. One of the biggest mechs there, painted in white with light blue markings, neared the trio with a solemn expression.

"Alpha Trion, Solus, Megatronus. Welcome back. All are one."

"All are one. We are glad to be back, Prima." Alpha Trion answered with a slight smile.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, we stumbled upon something strange today… and decided to bring it here."

The leader of the Thirteen raised an optic ridge at that. "And what would it be?"

"This," Solus lifted up the cube in her servos for an answer. All pairs of optics turned in the direction of the object, some suspiciously, some eagerly, but every one of them having various amounts of simple curiosity.

"I do admit, I've never seen a box with such markings, but… how is it strange?" Prima frowned slightly, looking back at his brother and sister.

Inside the cube, you were still bouncing on your bed, hearing a new voice coming from the outside. You also didn't felt any more swaying. Guess you reached your destination, wherever that may be.

" **I wonder if I can get out like this…** " you murmured, getting more strength into your jump and reaching the ceiling with your head. " ** _Outside._** "

"It's not the box that we found strange, brother," Solus explained. "But rather, what it contains."

"And that would be…?"

Right then, a small head jumped up through one of the walls, followed by an equally small body. You stumbled slightly as you landed on top of the cube, a small giggle escaping you when you finally got your balance back. So it worked! Yay!

" **That was awesome.** " you muttered with a chuckle, looking up at your surroundings, then froze. From both your left and right a total of ten pairs of wide open optics greeted you. " **Oh shoot…** "

"What on Cybertron is that?!" Micronus, the smallest of them, exclaimed, scrambling to his feet in a frenzy. The rest of Cybertronians quickly followed his lead, some backing away slightly, some leaning forward.

"Amazing… I've never seen a creature like that," Said Onyx Prime, crouching slightly as he stepped forward to get a better look at you. You recognized his wide, copper-colored, metallic wings and narrow, bird-like mask atop his helm.

"But what is it, exactly?" asked Quintus Prime, examining you carefully with his many tentacles flowing slightly in uneasiness. Solus shook her helm in response. "We don't know."

"Where did it come from?"

"We don't know. We just found her like that."

"Her?" Nexus Prime joined in in the conversation curiously, closing to the group forming around you. The never stopping movement on his brown and red marked armor fascinated you. Too bad you couldn't see his optics through this visor of his.

"Yes, it is a femme, given from the high resemblance between her and Solus. That is what we were able to determine, and that she speaks a language foreign to us," Alpha Trion replied calmly. Nexus frowned slightly at his response.

"Well, that's a bummer. How are we supposed to talk to her, then?"

Alpha Trion couldn't help but smirk slightly at his brother's reaction. "Fair question, Nexus. Fortunately, from what we have seen, she is capable of learning our language."

"Yes! She spoke our creator's name!" Solus chirped in excitedly.

"That is wonderful and all, but it doesn't change the fact you brought an unknown creature to our home," a mech similar to Alpha Trion, but painted in gold with blue markings came towards you with a disapproving expression. You noticed an hourglass attached to his belt, as well as five, strangely shaped blades. Oh, that's Vector Prime. "For all we know, it could be dangerous." a stern look the mech gave your way then made you back up a bit as you narrowed your eyes at him. You didn't like the tone his voice sounded, not one bit. Guess you're not gonna be buddies with Vector right off the bat.

"That is exactly what I was trying to say when we found it. But, obviously, those two didn't listen to me," Megatronus said pointing an accusing digit towards Alpha Trion and Solus.

The femme narrowed her optic ridges at that with a dangerous glint in her optics. "We talked about this, Megatronus. If she was dangerous, she would attack us right where we stood. And, if I remember correctly, you agreed to bring her here!" she retorted harshly, raising her voice significantly. You had no idea what was going on, but Solus shouting at Megatronus meant nothing good in your book. You quickly turned towards the two, raising your hands dismissively.

" **Hey, hey, calm down. I dunno what's all that about, but shouldn't you two get along more?** "

A long, silent pause followed your words as the Thirteen looked at one another in astonishment. Then, Nexus let out a small chuckle. "Well, guess the femme is more of a peacemaker than a danger. Little midget has some guts standing between you two though, I'll give her that much."

A choir of light laughs and chuckles followed him, and the rest of the Primes joined the loose circle that formed around you. You gulped quietly, feeling slightly uneasy about that much of attention, but stood your ground nevertheless, watching every mech, one by one.

The biggest mech of all took place right next to Vector. His armor was gray or silver, you couldn't tell, with purple inscriptions on the armor, and one servo turning icy blue from the elbow joint while the other was becoming fiery orange. Alchemist Prime it is then.

You couldn't tell what kind of armor the mech next to him had, for he was rapidly changing its shape, size and color you couldn't keep up with it, as well as his weapon, though it stayed in some form of scythe all the time. Guess it's Amalgamous Prime.

The mech furthest from you, a bit off to the left, sent a cold shiver down your spine as you laid your eyes on him. Those long horns on his helm, bending towards his back halfway their length, and his deep green and black armor left you no room for hesitation. Liege Maximo. You glared involuntarily at the mech, but quickly looked away as to not get into trouble for staring.

And, the last one, standing between Nexus and Quintus Prime. His bright, blue optics gazed at you with what seemed like mix of curiosity, fascination and eternal amount of warmth. He was quite high mech, with board shoulders. His armor was painted red on the chest and arms, with both blue and silver adorning his pedes and helm, and although the shape of his frame was different than you remembered, it's colors were all too familiar with you. A welcoming smile was painted on his faceplates, and you didn't even know when you started to smile back. You stared like hypnotized at the youngest of the Thirteen, the one who will someday do great things; Optimus Prime.

"I can see now how your decision came to be, Solus. I would like to hear who exactly the femme is myself," Prima spoke up, pulling all the attention to him, including you, even if you didn't have a clue what he was talking. "However, it appears it is crucial to teach her our language in order to do so. Solus, Alpha Trion, Megatronus. You have found her, therefore, it is your responsibility to teach her what she needs to know."

At that, Megatronus shot up with a bewildered look. "What?! I didn't…-" the stern look he received from Prima effectively cut him out.

"Yes, you will. Alpha Trion," The white mech turned then to the Archivist. "I entrust you especially for her to learn our language."

The mech nodded in response. "Of course. I will do everything I can."

You looked curiously between the Cybertronians. You didn't know, what was happening, or what anyone was talking, but… you knew one thing. Right here and now, started the beginning of a new, exciting, and very long journey.


	3. Chapter 3: Things we learn everyday

"D-a-r-k. Dark."

"Yes. Very good."

You smiled up at Alpha Trion from your spot by the cube you were leaning against. It was a few weeks since you arrived to the Transformers' dimension and met the Thirteen. Well, at least you assumed it was quite a bunch of days, based on the 'go to sleep' and 'wake up' pattern the Primes were going through. But, of course, you could be wrong, because your definition of time has definitely changed.

It wasn't long before you discovered your abilities, like switching freely between solid and translucent form of your body, still being able to touch stuff even in your new form, and that you didn't actually _need_ sleep, or to eat, in that matter. When you were enough bored, you just went inside the cube, lay on your bed, close your eyes, and practically turn off, just to 'turn back on' when someone called you. You felt slight reduction of your energy every time you 'woke up', though, so maybe figuring out how feeding worked for you from now on would be a good idea.

For those past days, you've been living with Alpha Trion up in the higher levels of the Tower of the Primes, as you called it, and been learning to speak Cybertronian. You made surprisingly quick progress, even for yourself, as you've been able to speak simple sentences and understand a good deal of what the Primes were saying already. Guess Primus actually _did_ something to help you on your mission. Or was it just your imagination? You didn't know. But alas, no matter how good you were becoming at speaking Cybertronian, there was still the issue of writing it, but mostly on the technical side. There was simply no equipment suited for your size, so you weren't able to take notes whatsoever. Those actually would be really appreciated though.

"Alright, let us go further then." Alpha Trion spoke up again, throwing you out of your small drifting off into the dreamland. "Repeat: dark, darker…"

Right then, the door opened, revealing the only female Prime standing at the entrance.

"Solus!" you exclaimed happily, grinning widely at the sight of the femme. Solus was a constant guest to you, helping you with your language lessons or providing some new supplies, specially adjusted to your size. You were fairly sure Micronus helped her in that, since he reached just a few inches above your head, being a Minicon and all.

Which is why you weren't currently sitting directly on Alpha Trion's desk, but in a somewhat comfy chair, with your back facing the cube you were resting in later on.

Other Primes also visited Alpha Trion for one reason or another, trying to make a small talk with both of you, and soon most of them knew your name. However, you had yet to tell them who you really are.

"Hello, Alpha Trion, little one, how are you two doing?" Solus quickly strode in with a spring in her step, carrying a small package in her servo.

"We are doing well, Solus." Alpha Trion answered while you nodded vigorously in agreement. "What brings you here?"

At Trion's question, a small smirk made its way onto Solus' faceplate. "Well, since our little apprentice seems to be in need of something to write on for her studies, I thought of creating just the right thing to do so." With that, she put the package in front of you.

You gave her a confused look, unfortunately not understanding half of her speech. Some words were a bit too complicated for you to catch on quickly. Dammit, you need to improve faster.

Your attention quickly changed to the thing in your lap. "What's that? For me?" at Solus' happy nod you eagerly opened it, and soon your eyes were met with a minimized version of the Covenant of Primus, the one Alpha Trion was in possession, along with a human-sized Quill. You gasped slightly at the sight, and a powerful wave of emotions wafted over you as you slowly tore your gaze from the items back to the femme. "Solus… **Ohmygosh, you have no idea how much important it is to me…** "

You let out a hearty chuckle at Solus' confused expression when you unintentionally switched to your own language. Clutching the items tightly to your chest with a board smile, you eventually breathed out; "Thank you."

Solus grinned at you in response. "You're welcome, little one."

You felt like bursting out with happiness. You didn't know when, but you've grown really fond of the female Cybertonian, as well as your teacher.

"Ah, what a beautiful moment we have here."

Aaand the moment was ruined. You shot a glare towards the entrance as Solus and Trion turned in the direction of the new voice. With his cape slightly wavering by the movement, and with a sickly charming smile upon his faceplate, Liege Maximo entered the room. The Primes greeted each other respectively, while you decided to remain silent as the dark green mech made his way towards you.

"I have got the word our… 'guest' is making progress in learning our language, so I decided to introduce myself properly." His gaze laid on you eventually, sending a strange shiver down your spine as he leaned over towards you. "Y/N, was it? My name is Liege Maximo."

You growled slightly as you folded your arms, not at all pleased by dealing with the future traitor. " **Go to the Pit, bastard.** " You spat out in human language, not bothering to use Cybertronian this time. A small frown appeared on Maximo's faceplate, and the mech glanced at Alpha Trion in confusion.

"I thought you have taught her our language."

"Why, Liege, I did." Trion answered nonchalantly as a ghost of a smirk made its way onto his features.

"But it looks like she doesn't want to talk to _you_." Solus snickered openly with a highly amused expression on her faceplate. You gave her a firm nod in response. **"Damn right I don't."**

Now, you should probably rethink antagonizing a forty foot tall metal giant right off the bat. Yeah, it probably wasn't your greatest idea. But you know what? You didn't care. You hated the guy already, and the sight of his ugly faceplate made you clench your fists, so why not?

Maximo narrowed his optic ridges even further as his gaze returned to you. "You may consider teaching her some… proper manners as well, Alpha Trion." He said, and you blew a particularly loud raspberry at the mech in return.

"I will look into it, Liege." Trion replied, slightly amused, as Maximo promptly turned on his heel strut and stalked out of the room. Once he did, Solus turned back to you and shot a playful scowl your way. "Well, that was certainly something interesting to see."

Alpha Trion sighed slightly in response. "As much as I find it amusing to agitate Liege Maximo, of all mechs, that wasn't very nice of you to do, Y/N."

You flinched slightly at his disapproving tone. Man, you felt like being scolded by your parents all over again. He was right though. You could've act a teensy bit better.

"…Sorry." You murmured softly, lowering your gaze.

"Why do you not like him anyway?" Solus asked with her optic ridge raised.

"I… can't tell."

"Why?"

"Secret. But…!" you shot your head up with a confident look. "I have my raisins!"

There was a small, stunned pause after your declaration. Then, the two Cybertronians bursted out laughing as you looked between them in confusion. What the heck?

"R-Raisins?! What on Cybertron i-is that?!" Solus wheezed out in between her laughs.

"I-I assume she meant 'reasons', not 'raisins', whatever that means." Alpha Trion breathed out once his chuckles subsided. Your cheeks turned beet red as you realized what they were talking about. Oh hell.

"Yes, reasons! Now stop laughing!" you yelled in exasperation, flailing your hands angrily, and thus sending the two back into fits of chuckles and giggles. You pouted loudly, folding your arms, not at all amused at their behavior. How could they laugh at a simple mistake? Jerks. Then again… you didn't know Alpha Trion could have that much of a sense of humor. Heck, you didn't recall any information about him laughing even once! Eventually, you couldn't help but smile slightly, watching them. You were here just a few weeks, and you loved the two Cybertronians already. Those two sure grew on you fast.

But then… there was Liege Maximo and Megatronus.

Well, about Liege it was painfully obvious from the very beginning. A fake, sickly nice smile, words that always sounded like there was something more to them, overexagerrated compliments and such, with those optics that seemed to bore into you to find your every possible weakness. Best example of slippery snake. The mech practically screamed danger. The rest of the Thirteen seemed to be blind to it though, maybe because they were so used to having Maximo around they didn't take his behavior as weird.

Then again, maybe it's just you reading too much in between the lines. There's no telling whatsoever whether Liege turned evil at some point in time, or was this way from the start, even if Covenant of Primus from your world told you he was a natural opposite to Prima. Either way, you could already tell you're not going to be buddy-buddy with the mech.

As for Megatronus, you weren't so sure. Yes, he's going to be a murderer and will try to destroy both Cybertron and Earth. Heck, he wasn't acting friendly towards you at all, always looking at you like you were going to leap at anybot with a hiss and tear their spark chambers. Yet, you couldn't help but consider his behavior coming simply out of fear of unknown. He was very protective, especially around Solus, and you knew why.

Which reminded you of the mission you were brought upon this world. If you were going to do what you were meant to do, if you were going to keep the timeline of this reality on the right track… you'd have to let Megatronus kill Solus.

But, now that you got attached to her… were you willing to do so…?


	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering

A dull, metallic echo of a knock was what brought you up from the depth of your mind. You groaned slightly before you hauled yourself from your bed that you occupied almost continuously for past few days. Or cycles, in Cybertronian terms. For some reason, recently you felt gloomy, like those days back on Earth when it rained cats and dogs outside and you had nothing to do but sleep.

"What is it, Trion?" you asked groggily as you flickered out of your 'box' and into the outside world. Discovering you didn't really need to go through the walls of the cube every fragging time was a huge convenience in your book.

"Today is the day, Y/N," Alpha Trion frowned slightly at the state you were in. "Did you forget?"

You looked at him funny. The day? What day…

Oh.

 _Oh._

Today was the day of the meeting of the Primes. That sure as Pit stirred you up into full consciousness.

It's been quite a while since you started learning Cybertronian, and eventually, Alpha Trion declared you've learned enough to speak with the Thirteen. So, he arranged a meeting. Now you know where he's got his way with creating meetings from. Particularly, the one with the High Council, way into the future.

"Wait, it's _today_?!" you screeched as the situation hit you full force. "I completely forgot! I-I'm not prepared, I still don't know all about your language yet, even about my powers! How am I supposed to explain anything to Prima if I don't understand it myself?!"

Alpha Trion watched you walking back and forth in a slight panic attack for a while before cutting in. "Y/N, calm down. I am your teacher, if I say you are going to succeed, you will."

You paused in your pacing to look at the mech, and then a small smile made its way onto your face. "…You know what, Alpha Trion? You're right. Let's do this," You puffed out your chest proudly with a glint of determination in your eyes, making the corners of Alpha Trion's lip plates to twitch up in amusement.

"We shall be on our way, then," he said before he picked up your cube, you flickering up onto the top as Alpha Trion strolled out of his quarters.

You slowly made your way through the corridors towards the chamber you've met the Thirteen for the first time when you arrived on Cybertron, which you gracefully dubbed 'The Round Table Room'. For obvious reasons.

As you two were nearing said room, you became more and more nervous. You were worried about the results of the meeting. You were supposed to tell the Thirteen about yourself, what are you doing here, and all that crap. But, the problem was, you didn't actually know how much you could tell them. You couldn't just spill everything about the future, you figured that much. Too much time to waste, plus you're not sure if it'd influence the timeline beyond repairs, so, better safe than sorry, as they say. Also, you wondered about your mission.

You bit your lip as a frown appeared on your features. There was no telling if the Primes were going to believe you. 'Cause, seriously, why would Primus talk to some once-organic creature, much less send them to Cybertron? And if they didn't believe you, what would you do then?

Your inner debate was cut off abruptly by a loud yawn coming from your mouth. Alpha Trion cocked an optic ridge at the motion.

"You are becoming tired much quicker recently, Y/N," the mech stated. He quickly associated your old human habit with tiredness.

"Yeah…" you replied, rubbing your eyes slightly. "I don't know why…"

It was true. Recently you became more… exhausted, for some reason. You still believed you didn't need to refuel like the Thirteen, being a sort of spirit and all, but that kind of stagnation you were currently feeling made you think that maybe, just maybe, you needed something to eat. You had no idea what could that be though. Another thing to worry about.

Your thoughts came to a stop though as a huge door appeared at the end of the hall. You gripped half-consciously the fabric of your clothes. Here goes.

As you and Alpha Trion entered the chamber, you noticed not everyone of the Thirteen was present, though most of them were already sitting on their respective seats around the table. Like fragging Knights of the Round Table, seriously.

All optics of the present Primes turned in your direction as Alpha Trion took his own seat, placing your cube next to him. Your nervousness only intensified under many gazes, and you gulped slightly. Then, you heard footsteps nearing the vacant seat next to Alpha Trion, and when you turned to see, who it was, you were met with warm optics and a supportive smile of Solus Prime. You eagerly returned her smile with a sigh of relief. At least you could count on her supporting you, or that she at least gave you the benefit of the doubt.

The seats have been quickly filled, and when Prima took his place by the table, he spoke up in a formal tone.

"We are gathering here today to properly greet a guest coming to us from the depths of space."

"Come on, get to the point already. No need for your infamous speeches, Prima." Amalgamous Prime cut in, leaning against his seat in a bored manner, and a few agreeing voices sounded in the room. The first Prime sent him a small glare before he resumed in his speech, referring directly to you this time.

"I was told you are now able to speak out language, foreigner. Speak then. Who, or what are you?"

You gave a hesitant glance towards Alpha Trion, and when you earned an encouraging nod from the mech, you started towards the center of the table. When you did reach it, you took a deep breath, and then looked Prima directly in the optic.

"Prima," You tried to speak the best Cybertronian you could, bowing slightly toward the mech in respect. "Vector Prime, Alpha Trion, Solus Prime," you gave the later two a small smile, which they returned. "Optimus Prime," your gaze wavered on the thirteenth Prime for a moment longer than the rest, "Megatronus, Liege Maximo, Quintus Prime, Amalgamous Prime," you turned around to look at the Primes who were on the other side of the table. "Micronus Prime, Alchemist Prime, Nexus Prime, Onyx Prime. All are one."

Then, you turned back to face Prima. "I am Y/N."

"It's nice to meet you, Y/N." Alchemist nodded at you with a warm smile, and you couldn't help but return it in kind.

"What are you? Where do you come from? Why are you so small? What exactly is that strange armor you are wearing?" a flood of questions came from Quintus in an instant as the mech leaned towards you with a bright glimmer of eager curiosity in his optics, taking you slightly off guard.

"Hey, slow down Quintus, one question at a time. You don't want to startle her." Nexus cut in with amused expression.

"It's alright, he just surprised me." you waved your hand dismissively before you returned your attention to Quintus. "I'm an organic species called 'a human'."

"Why were you brought here, Y/N?" Prima asked next, although in a more calculating manner, and some of the Primes leaned slightly forward, seemingly interested in that. You frowned slightly. There goes the harder part of the conversation.

"I was sent here by Primus as a response to a threat that is coming… from Unicron himself."

Your revelation caused some of the Primes gasp in shock, but you pushed forward nonetheless. "Unicron sent his minions, dark spirits, to corrupt the way this world should go on, and I'm here to stop them. That is all Primus told me about my mission."

"That's ridiculous." Megatronus rose his voice slightly, glaring at you openly. "Why would Primus send anyone to help us, much less an alien creature from who knows where? We are the Thirteen! Children of Primus! We defeated Unicron with our own strength, we can deal with his dark minions!"

"I must agree with Megatronus on this." Liege Maximo cut in. "Why would Primus sent you here? Who says you are not, indeed, one of them, feeding us with lies, so you can gain our trust before backstabbing us?" Liege's piercing gaze gave you chills, despite lightness of his voice and a small smile on his features.

You weren't surprised those two attacked you, if anything, you expected them to do so, given their descriptions in the Covenant and your first impressions on them. You glanced at everybot, and you could see seeds of doubt and suspicion rising already. You steeled your mind as you returned your gaze to Liege Maximo.

"I have no proof but my own words, and only Primus himself could support the truthfulness of them. But I'm here only to fulfill my mission, not convince you of anything, any of you, and I'm going to do what I'm supposed to, whether you believe me or not. The choice what you believe in is all yours," you said firmly, your gaze circling the group once more after that.

Murmurs have rang through the room, and you could see uncertainty on their features. Even Alpha Trion and Solus showed mixed emotions. You never told them about this, afterall.

"I believe you."

All pairs of optics turned in the direction of Vector Prime in surprise. You looked at the usually serious mech as well with wide eyes, who was now wearing a surprisingly soft expression. That, you didn't expect to happen.

"I sensed a great disturbance in the folds of time and space quite some time before you appeared in our world. A dark presence, though I wasn't able to identify it then." Vector continued despite the looks he's earned, unmoved. "I also can sense you are not from this reality as well, although you do not disturb our world in the way the previous anomaly did. Thus, I believe your story, Y/N."

There was a moment of stunned silence hovering over the group before Amalgamous' voice cut through it. "Well, would you look at that. It seems Vector started to like someone."

Vector sent his brother a sharp glare, and you felt the tension ease a bit as a few Primes let out small chuckles in response, and a ghost of a smile appeared on your own face. Leave it to Amalgamous to lighten the mood.

"Wow, that was… wow."

"Really,Nexus? That's all you have to say?" Micronus teased with a smirk, which earned him a playful glare from the combiner.

"I have a few questions though. Who are those minions of Unicron? What do they look like?" Alchemist inquired curiously, turning his attention towards you.

"I'm not sure,"You rubbed your chin slightly with a small frown on your features. "All I know they are ghost-like things, like me, but created from Dark Energon."

At that, Quintus shifted anxiously in his seat. "You mean you don't know what are the creatures you are to fight against?"

"This is certainly discouraging," Maximo's gaze wandered boredly over the group. "How are you supposed to fulfill your so-called mission if you don't even know what you are up against?"

You sent him an irritated look in response. "Look, I'm here just a short amount of time. I'm sure I will see one eventually." You retorted, ignoring the indignant looks more serious of the Primes were giving you because of the tone you used on Maximo. "Besides…"

You paused suddenly, with your gaze fixated on one spot, and you were sure you'd pale right then and there, if you still had blood coursing through your body, that is. "M-Maybe… maybe one of them looks like a mechanized version of a bear with horns, like that one!"

Everyone turned sharply in the direction you were pointing with your shaking finger, but the only thing they saw was an empty space.

"Are you sure something's here? I don't see anything." Nexus glanced at you with a raised optic ridge. You nodded vigorously in response, not taking your terrified gaze from the creature that slowly, but surely, made its way toward the Primes.

It was really ugly to look at. Its body was dark, almost black, and _huge_. It was moving on four paws with giant claws, like a bear, covered in sickly purple mist all around its metal body. A soft sound of clicks and whirls came from it as it moved, just like in any Transformer. Its muzzle was what reminded you of a bear, big with small, curved ears and long, sharp fangs it was baring at you. A pair of curved horns on its head was what was definitely weird-looking, and its purple glowing eyes just added to its ominous look.

"I-It's right there, don't you see it?!" You exclaimed with a cracking voice, sparing a quick glance at the Primes, scared out of your wits. _This_ is what were you going to deal with?!

"No, we do not…" Vector Prime muttered as he rose from his seat, his optics narrowed in concentration. A few of this brothers followed his lead, their bodies tense. They saw nothing strange in the room, nevertheless Vector's behavior alerted them enough to take it seriously. Something wasn't right.

You, on the other hand, were paralyzed with fear, watching the creature close in on the Primes as you tried to force your body to move, do something, anything! Everyone was in danger, you didn't know how exactly, but they were, and your duty was to stop this fragging thing! Your eyes widened as the nightmarish bear neared the eighth of the Primes, preparing for an attack.

"Onyx, watch out!" you yelled, finally regaining control of your body as you sprinted towards the mech the same moment the creature sprung into the air with a roar. You tackled the thing before it reached its target, and the two of you started to wrestle on the ground as the Primes shuffled away with startled looks. You desperately kicked the thing, trying to get it off you, but the beast was too big, and it crushed you to the ground. Its jaws clenched tightly around your forearm you used to shield yourself, making you yelp in surprise, and the sudden pain bursted from the limb. You howled at the sensation, utterly confused. You could still feel pain?

However, the wound in your forearm didn't make it impossible for you to move, and you started to trash around fiercely, set for getting rid of the monster. "Get off me, you freak!" you cried out as you grabbed its cheek and pulled sharply at it, to make it at least lose its grip. The reaction you got from the creature shocked you. It shrieked at your touch, momentarily letting go of your forearm and jumping away from you, growling angrily as five deep scratch marks adorned the side of its muzzle.

You looked in bewilderment at your hand as you quickly sat up. Your didn't seem to change in any way that would indicate the damage you did to the creature, however, your fingers were now dripping with what looked like purple liquid. Dark Energon.

"Woah… now that's something interesting." you breathed out before you looked up and caught the sight of the Primes, completely shocked. So it looks like they see Unicron's blood. Good.

You slowly stood up, and a crooked smirk appeared on your features as you stared at the beast in front of you. "You wanna play, teddy bear?"

The monster roared again in response, jumping onto you. You didn't move away this time, instead, you swiftly thrusted your arm forward, digging your fingers deep into the creature's chest. It let out a bloodcurdling howl as it suddenly bursted in a fountain of purple mist, lingering for a moment in the air like in was frozen, before it got sucked into your palm.

Silence fell over the room as you panted slightly, frozen on your spot. You knew you didn't need breathing anymore, but old habits die hard, as you guessed.

"…Did we just saw what we saw?" Onyx' hesitant question finally broke the spell cast on everyone, and you relaxed your posture, plopping down onto the ground with a small breath.

"If you mean Dark Energon and that flash of purple light, then yes, we did," Micronus replied, glancing at his friend with an unreadable expression. You couldn't help but grin slightly at that. Now they have to believe in your story, Maximo can go to Pits with his intrigues.

"You're injured."

You snapped your head up in surprise, meeting the gaze of Optimus Prime. The mech neared you slowly, concern showing in his optics, which took you off guard. You quickly glanced at your forearm, and sure enough, there was a pretty bite mark from the beast's fangs, though it didn't bleed like it would if you were human. Maybe because you both were spirits it could hurt you, and vice versa? It kinda made sense, at least for you.

You waved it off with a smile, feeling strangely well even after the adrenaline dropped down. "It's nothing, really."

"That was pretty brave thing you did there, little femme," Nexus said as he walked up to you as well.

"Indeed," Prima nodded slightly, watching you carefully with what looked like a bit of respect. "But I have to ask, Y/N, why did you do that? We are two different species, with no alliances or bonds, yet you so freely endangered yourself for us just now. Why is that?"

You blinked in surprise at Prima's puzzled tone, but then a warm smile blossomed on your lips as you looked at the Prime in slight amusement. "You may think that way, since we haven't met each other until recently, but you're wrong. Where I come from, Prima, you guys are an important part of human culture. You've been with me almost my whole life, even if you don't know about that. And I don't need a real reason to risk myself for those who I care for."

A whisper waved over the Primes as they looked at each other with shocked expressions. Finally, Prima walked up to you, kneeling beside you as he placed his servo right over his spark chamber.

"In that case, we are honored to greet you among us, Y/N from planet Earth."


	5. Chapter 5: One of Us

_A/N: A new chapter, yay~ Just a filler though, with a few more information, and a set up for another chapter a bit in the future._

 _But I still hope you're gonna enjoy it :)_

A soft hum was coming out of your mouth as you were aimlessly wandering the halls of the Tower of the Primes. Why, you ask? Well, you were on a research. More specifically, you were testing how far your range of movement extended. You quickly discovered you can't just walk around wherever you want, and learned it the hard way… by hitting something like an invisible force field when you tried to get out of Alpha Trion's room. That day, you learned the cube won't allow you to go any further at a certain range.

It was gradually increasing by the day since the gathering with the Primes though, so you guessed it soon won't be so much of a problem. Maybe you could visit Solus' workshop one day? And Alchemist? Now, that'd be fun. All the Primes had their respective rooms in the Tower, yes, but some had workstations, and even whole buildings somewhere in the village. Why? Well, some of their work would be pretty… destructive. Hence Alchemist's experiments with elements. And you doubted anyone would like to be woken up to the sound of blasters or shotguns too.

You were so caught up in your daydreaming you didn't notice a slight tug in your chest, indicating so called 'end of the rope'. Not until your face got squashed against something invisible.

 **"** **Gosh darn it, gets me every time… yep, guess that's my limit for today,"** You muttered under your breath, rubbing gently your semi-transparent nose. Good thing you didn't feel physical painthe same way as in the past anymore. That incident with the devilish bear was a one-time thing, it seemed. **"Welp, I guess it's time to go back to-.."**

Right then, a flash of red and blue caught your eye from around the corner you just came from, and disappeared in another hallway. A wide grin spread across your face, and you squealed quietly rushing in the direction of the familiar frame.

You peeked around the corner, careful as to not to be spotted, and, sure enough, there he was. Optimus, the Thirteenth Prime. Also, your favorite bot from almost every continuity. So, you know. You were probably looking like those crazy fangirls swooning over their favorite singer or actor right now.

The mech paused for a moment in his stroll, and then his helm turned in your generaldirection, making you duck slightly. There was a moment of silence in the halls before he spoke softly. "You can come out now."

You blinked once, utterly surprised. He noticed you? Damn, he's good.

…Or you're that bad at hiding.

"Heh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare." you said hesitantly, not sure if you used right words, as you strolled out of your hiding spot towards the Prime with a sheepish grin.

"It is quite alright." Optimus nodded slightly in understanding before he turned, attempting to resume his previous walk.

"W-Wait!" He glanced back at you with surprise on his faceplates. You averted your gaze for a moment before you looked up at him, scratching your neck awkwardly. "Can I, uh… join you? In your walk?" You made a vague motion with your hand in the direction the mech was heading. A glimpse of understanding shone in Optimus' optics.

"I do not see why not… Y/N, was it?"

A wide grin spread on your face at that. "Yeah."

You trotted eagerly after Optimus as the two of you began your walk down the corridor. Silence fell between you two, but you hardly paid attention to it, trying to keep up with the metal giant. Man, you didn't sweat in that form, but you still had to put some effort into walking along with Cybertronians.

Unbeknownst to you, Optimus was glancing down at you curiously once and a while. You were so small compared to him and most of his brethren. He had no doubt you've had a lot of trouble with your daily tasks, being around creatures much bigger than you, even as simple as walking right now. And yet, you did it with a happy smile on your faceplate and eagerness in your entire frame. You were definitely something special, he realized.

Optimus paused in his walk suddenly, and when you glanced back at him with a questioning look, he crouched down towards you. "Perhaps it is better for you to sit here." He said, placing his servo, palm up, in front of you.

You looked at his servo in surprise, and then looked up at him. "A-Are you sure…? I can walk just fine…"

"I do not question your capability to walk, Y/N," the mech said gently, and a soft smile made its way onto his faceplate. "But, I have a feeling you would enjoy more not having to keep up with me."

You couldn't help but smile back at the mech. Gosh, he was so considerate, just like you remembered him from the show.

You quickly jumped up onto Optimus' servo with a wide grin on your face. He placed you then, to your surprise, on his right shoulder, and you grasped a small piece of his armor to keep you steady as the mech resumed in his walk.

"Hey, Optimus?"a side glance in your direction was what you earned from the mech as an indication he's listening. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"I was going to meet with Nexus Prime in order to speak of an expedition he wants to initiate in a couple of cycles."

You perked up at that. "An expedition? To where?"

But before Optimus could give you an answer, lo and behold, Nexus Prime appeared around the corner, along with Solus, Quintus and Onyx, with Micronus perched up on his shoulder, as always. The Cybertronians seemed to be deep in a conversation, up until the two of you emerged from the corridor.

"Ah, Optimus, good to see you, brother. I was about to visit you, but I'm glad you decided to join us beforehand," Nexus greeted your companion with a board grin before his optics landed on you. Or at least you guessed from the motion of his head. His visor wasn't making it easy to read them. "And I see you brought little femme with you as well."

The evident amusement in his voice didn't faze you at all, if anything, made your face turn into an equally wide grin.

"Hi, Nexus!" you said cheerfully, greeting the rest as well respectively. They all seemed happy to see you, and you felt warmth spreading inside at the thought of being welcomed among them.

"It would seem Optimus found his version of Micronus Prime," Quintus suddenly pointed out, glancing at Onyx with a mischievous glint in his optic.

"Hey!" both you and Micronus exclaimed in exasperation, earning a round of laughs from the rest of the group.

"I feel betrayed," Solus spoke up. "You have known me longer than Optimus, and yet, you have never sit on my shoulder. Why is that?" the light tone in her voice indicated she was just messing with you. You shrugged in response with a small smirk.

"You never said I can."

"You never asked."

You paused for a moment, and then let out a small sigh. "Alright, you win this time. Does anyone else have something similar to say?"

"Maybe not exactly, but I would like to ask you a few questions, if that is alright?" Quintus caught your attention, not hiding the eagerness in his voice. You smiled at that. Always so curious, the scientist of the Primes. "Sure, ask away."

"I did not actually get an answer back on the meeting, so I ask again, why are you so small? Is it normal for your kind? Or, perhaps you are just like Micronus?"

"Yes, it's normal," you replied with a small laugh. "Actually I'm pretty tall for a human being."

"It looks it would be a fine place for you, Micronus, wherever Y/N lived previously," Onyx spoke, looking at his companion. "You wouldn't have the problem with your height there."

"And you, Onyx, would have a huge problem, trying not to accidentally stomp on someone," Micronus retorted with a smirk. Quintus, not paying attention to the two at all, kept forward. "Why your armor is so thin? Don't you feel cold in it?"

You shook your head at that. "It's not armor, it's called 'a clothing'. Earth's weather is too, um… how do I put this… diverse? And unpredictable too, for organic beings to wear armor like you."

"Really? What kinds of weather are on Earth?"

This went on for a while, Quintus asking questions, and you answering them. The rest listened carefully as well, seeming pretty curious themselves about a distant world they didn't know that existed up until recently. You decided to go around the fact humanity was most probably not even born yet. If you'd be guessing, Earth was right now in its prehistory.

"Do you think you'd be able to live on Cybertron in your original form?"

"I don't think so," you replied with a small laugh. " I'd be dead, uh, I mean, offlined from the lack of oxygen in your atmosphere."

"What exactly means being… offline?" Quintus suddenly asked, taking you slightly aback. The Primes shifted nervously in their spots, visibly disturbed. They weren't aware what their version of 'dying' was exactly, since they didn't experience it yet, but you guessed they felt it wasn't something appropriate to ask.

"For Primus' sake, don't you have some dignity, Quintus?" Micronus eyed the curious Prime with an uneasy expression, confirming your suspicion, in a way.

"Nothing is immoral in the name of science." Quintus responded with a bit of arrogance in his voice, earning a glare from the Minicon.

"Hey, it's okay," you cut in before the conversation escalated into an argument. "Well, how do I explain this… it's like… going into recharge, and never opening your optics again? Or stopping functioning altogether?" you groaned slightly. "It's hard to explain to someone who didn't experience it, human and Cybertronian life spans are very different and all…"

That seemed to catch Solus' attention. "How… long exactly do humans live?"

"Human lives are pretty short compared to you guys. We live about… 80 years or so at best? In human measures of time, anyway," you shrugged, cupping your chin thoughtfully.

"So those… years, how much it would be in Cybertronian?"

"I don't know for sure… A vorn, I think? But I'm definitely going to live much longer than my kind." You quickly assured the seemingly alarmed bots. "After all, it would be disappointing if I, uh, disappeared before I've even fulfilled my mission, no? So, you can say I'm kind of exception of the rules of my kind." You then unconsciously took a slightly disheartened look. "I'm one of a kind, so to say."

"You seem… not pleased by that," Optimus more stated than asked. You shrugged in response. "It's not like that, it's just… I'm all alone at this. I don't have anyone I could talk about things normal to me back on Earth. And I had to leave all my siblings, all my family and friends without even a goodbye, so... yeah."

You then shook your head to banish dark thoughts. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little homesick, uh, I mean… I miss my planet a bit."

Your gaze lowered. The bots looked at one another, pity and sadness clear on their features. They got used to an energetic and cheerful human, not a disheartened one. Then, a silent agreement went through the group, and Onyx spoke softly, earning your attention. "If you wish so, Y/N… _we_ could be your siblings now."

You shot your gaze up to him in shock. "W-What? R-Really?" you sputtered in surprise.

"Yes," Optimus joined in. "We would be honored to be allowed to call you our sister."

You looked at them with uncertainty. "But… I'm not even Cybertronian. We're practically nothing alike, aside from similar body look."

"Now this is exaggeration," Nexus said with a casual tone.

"Indeed. It is the similarities that should pull us together, not torn apart, while differences should show how each one of us is unique, not just as you and us, but everyone. Besides…" Optimus gave you a small, reassuring smile. "You showed already how much you care about us despite our differences. This should be enough reason to consider you one of us."

"I've always wanted a younger sister," Solus cut in with an amused smirk as you felt a lump of emotions form in your throat.

Huh. You'd think since you weren't entirely human anymore, you wouldn't get such reactions. Guess you were wrong.

"I… Thanks guys, You have no idea how much it means to me," You croaked out through your clenched throat with a face-splitting grin plastered all over your face.

"And to prove our words, we want to ask you something," Onyx said, giving Nexus a meaningful glance. The mech seemed to catch on quickly as a knowing grin appeared on his faceplate. "Oh, right. Y/N, me, Onyx, Micronus and Optimus are going to head towards new parts of Cybertron in time of few cycles. Would you like to accompany us?"

Your eyes widened at that. They wanted you to join them?

A spark of excitement ignited in your eyes, but then you looked at Solus quizzically. Was it okay for you to leave the Tower? A small nod, accompanied by a smile was all you needed to receive from the femme before a face-splitting grin bloomed on your lips in response.

"I'd love to!"

 _A/N: Okay, so, I have a question. Based on the information you got so far in the story, who do you think Reader-chan_ _ **really**_ _is now?_


	6. Chapter 6: Dangerous Alchemy

_A/N: Here goes another filler... yeah._

 _This time, Reader-chan gets to spend some time with Alchemist, along with few other Primes. Plus, she learns science can be_ _a bit_ _dangerous thing. The hard way. xD_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

The rays of Cybertron's sun glistened slightly on the metal surface of the planet, adding colorful sparks to the buildings that surrounded the Tower of the Primes as well as the metallic hills that loomed in the distance. And you, you were taking it all in with eyes full of wonder and an awestruck expression on your face.

Today was your first day out of the Tower. You were finally able to see the surface of Cybertron with your own eyes. Not the one seen later in the cartoons, battered after the devastating war, but the one in its primal state, almost freshly created. And let me tell you, the sight was breathtaking.

"I take it from your expression you are enjoying the view?" Alpha Trion's voice threw you out of your stupor.

"Of course I am!" you exclaimed happily. "You have no idea how much I wished to see this place for myself."

"I see," after a short pause, the mech continued. "Very well. Where do you wish to go first?"

You gave a moment to your answer, cupping your chin thoughtfully, before you answered with a wide grin. "Solus' Forge!"

The mech let out a hearty chuckle at your eager response before he strolled down a wide path leading from the entrance of the Tower, you in tow. A bounce was apparent in your step, you felt excited to see Solus' workshop, and you didn't even bother to hide it.

Suddenly, a strange sound that reminded you of a thunder reached your ears, making you slightly jump, and you paused in your walk. "What was that?"

"Hm?" was Alpha Trion's response before he realized what you were asking about. "Oh, that was probably Alchemist Prime in his workplace."

Your eyes were probably in the shape of stars as you spun around at the revelation. "Really? Let's see it!" you took off in the direction of the sound, not waiting for the startled mech. You somehow managed to get quite ahead of him in your sprint, too.

You skidded to a halt just as you passed a large, metal door to an equally large building, and peeked inside, a wide grin spreading on your face.

The silver-colored Prime stood in the middle of a spacious room, his back directed towards you. His right servo was glowing a warm, orange light, while his left emitted a cool, icy glow as the mech held them both up in the air, strange strings of light jumping from one servo to another, and circling around in the air. The sight reminded you a bit Tesla coil, but in a more… controlled way. Suffice to say, it looked amazing.

After a few moments of this beautiful light spectacle, Alchemist connected his servos together as if he was holding something between them, and then walked up towards one of the tables that lined up one whole wall. He approached one of the vials clustered on the nearest table and added something to some liquid that was inside from his now open servo.

Huh. Guess he actually got something from that lightning thing.

"You can come in now. There is no need to stand by the doorway."

Alchemist's deep, yet soothing voice broke you out of your train of thought. You quickly looked up, and then realized the mech was looking straight at you. You groaned slightly.

"What is with you guys sensing my presence even if you didn't see me?" you asked with exasperation in your voice as you walked in. Alchemist chuckled softly in response. "It is nice to see you again, Y/N, Alpha Trion. All are one."

You spun your head around and, sure enough, your teacher was approaching the two of you. "All are one, Alchemist. Apologies for an unannounced visit."

"Well, I don't think it was unannounced, since Alchemist apparently sensed us coming for a long while." You cut in as you crossed your arms, sending a playful glare in the direction of the bulky Prime.

"I am afraid I am not as skilled in sensing spark signatures as you think I am." Alchemist replied with a chuckle. "Although I must admit yours is easier to detect. It is quite unique one, all in all."

That caught your attention. You've figured already your signature would probably be unique, actually not having a spark and being a different species and all, but you focused on another matter for now. "You guys can sense spark signatures? How? Can I do that too?"

You thought it wasn't possible for Cybertronians until devices specially for this purpose were made. Well, guess you were wrong.

"Only some of our brethren are capable of doing so," Alpha Trion replied to your question. "Onyx is considered the one who mastered it to perfection, though I would consider asking Micronus if you really wish to learn it."

You paused for a moment, giving a bit of thought at what you just heard.

It actually made sense, if you think about it. Onyx was described as the one with high spirituality in the Covenant, if you remember correctly, and sensing sparks without all the gadgets kinda counted as a spiritual thing. Same thing with Micronus.

"Huh. I think I'll ask him the next time I see the two…" you paused as a familiar, small figure appeared in your line of sight, passing by the entrance. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. "Hey, Micronus!"

But, strangely, the Minicon seemed to ignore you as he went his own way still, snickering slightly under his breath. You cocked your brow at that. "Micronus? Micronus Prime!"

The small mech jumped up slightly, and then looked around frantically, finally realizing someone was calling him. The moment his optics landed on you three, he let out a small sigh, smiling nervously. "Hello, Y/N, Alpha Trion, Alchemist. How are you doing?"

"Quite well, actually. It's good to see you as well, Micronus," Alpha Trion replied. "Y/N has something to ask you about."

"Yeah, I'd like to learn how to sense spark signatures," you gave the small mech what would be best described a puppy-eyes look. "So, please? Can you teach me?"

"Oh, uuh, w-well…" Micronus glanced around nervously. "You know, sensing spark signatures is… pretty hard stuff… and currently, I'm in a bit of a rush, s-so, why won't you ask Onyx?"

Behind your back, Alpha Trion exchanged a strange look with Alchemist. You, on the other hand, frowned deeply at Micronus' answer. "But I heard you're the best bot to teach me that. Please, Micronus?"

"S-Sorry, Y/N, maybe later." the mech seemed like he was ready to run any moment now. "Now, if you excuse me…"

"You did another of your pranks, didn't you, Amalgamous?"

Both you and Micronus looked up in shock at Alchemist. "Amalgamous?" you echoed with a confused expression. That didn't make sense. It was Micronus you were talking to, not-… wait…

Then, the Minicon next to you huffed out a defeated chuckle. "Nothing will hide from your Lenses, huh, Alchemist?" he said before his armor changed its colors from turquoise to gray, melting slightly before it suddenly gained on mass, and not a moment later, the shape-shifting Prime was standing in front of you.

You gaped slightly at the sight. You knew from the Covenant Amalgamous was able to do that, but reading about it and seeing it in action was two different things. "You tricked me!" you exclaimed with accusing finger pointed at the Prime.

The mech let out a lighthearted laugh in response as he came to his full height. "Apologies, little one, it wasn't my intention. I just wanted to get away from here before he finds me."

You cocked your head to the side at that. "He?"

As if to reply to your question, the huge, purple, black and, in some places bright pink frame barreled into Alchemist's workshop. "Alchemist, did you see Amalgamous, by a chance? He put some explosive paint in my room when I was there, I don't know how he did it but…"

Megatronus paused in his frantic speech the moment his optics landed on the shapeshifter, who, by the way, was doing his best to hide between the other two of his brethren. "You…" he spat with a dangerous glint in his optic.

You couldn't help but snort at that. "You put explosive paint in his room?" you asked incredulously, looking at Amalgamous with amusement in your eyes. This outta be good.

Megatronus let out a small growl as he strode towards the now covering prankster and attempted to grab him. The mech let out a yelp in response, ducking away and stumbling as he tried to avoid his enraged brother. This game between the two continued for a while, with you, Alchemist and Alpha Trion simply watching with amusement, you laughing openly at the comedy of the situation.

"H-Hey, you know how it is, Megs, don't you have any sense of humor? Woah!" Amalgamous ducked from another swing of a servo aimed at him from Megatronus. "A-A little help here?"

"Well, if you asked so nicely," Alpha Trion said with a chuckle before he intervened between the two, placing his servo on Megatronus' chest plate. "I think that is enough, Megatronus. I believe Amalgamous learned his lesson."

"I beg to differ." The huge mech retorted, staying in place where he was stopped nevertheless.

"Oh, come on, pink looks good on you, _Megs_." you cut in with a snicker, pointing at the pink specs of paint on Megatronus' armor. The mech narrowed him optics as his gaze landed on you. "Oh, perfect. Little midget is here, too." he said indifferently, earning a glare from you. "Anyway, can I borrow some of your solvent to get rid of that paint, Alchemist?"

"Of course, my friend." Alchemist replied with a warm smile before the two went to the set of tables further away from your group, and the mech started to dig in an endless amount of various bottles and cubes for a required item. Meanwhile, you were wondering how come Alchemist and Megatronus became friends. It was still a mystery to you, even if you knew about that from the Covenant.

"Megatronus is a jerk." you muttered quietly with narrowed eyes.

"You can say that again." Amalgamous agreed, standing next to you, looking bored now that the threat of being pummeled dissipated.

Right then, something strange happening on the table not far from you caught your eye. The vial where Alchemist put something in previously was now glowing and shaking slightly, the substance inside it boiling violently all the while.

"Uh, Alchemist?" you called, shuffling slightly away from the bubbling thing, and earning the attention of the two Primes that kept you company. Said mech only hummed in response, not looking your way.

"Alchemist…" Alpha Trion joined in with an edge in his voice.

"Just a moment, I almost got it…"

"Should this thing do that?"

Alchemist and Megatronus glanced back at Amalgamous with confused expressions. But the moment their gazes landed on the boiling bottle you were staring at, their optics widened.

"Oh no…"

"Take cover!"

Everyone scrambled away from the shaking vial at Megatronus' shout. Unfortunately for you, your short, compared to the Primes, legs didn't carry you quick enough. A loud explosion, followed by hot air hit you from behind, and the next thing you knew, you were flying in the air towards the opposite wall. Your eyes widened as you braced yourself for a painful experience, when suddenly, a strange, invisible force caught you midair, stopping your free-fall, and you were safely brought down… straight to Megatronus' servo.

"Are you alright?" the mech asked, catching you completely off guard.

"Y-Yeah…" you replied, slightly out of breath from the whole ordeal. But when you looked down on your body, your eyes widened in shock. "What the-…"

Your arms and legs fizzled slightly blue, like the static on a broken screen, and you felt something akin to a tingling sensation from your limbs.

"What on Cybertron?" Amalgamous asked in bewilderment.

"That is… certainly strange." Alpha Trion said, carefully studying your frame.

"You tell me." You replied, watching the static go away quickly, your arms and legs returning to their previous state. "Humans don't normally do that."

"I am sincerely sorry for my inattentiveness, Y/N." Alchemist gave you an apologetic look, concern and guilt evident on his features. "This would not happen if I paid attention to my own work."

"It's okay," you waved it off lightheartedly. "I'm not hurt, just tingly. All thanks to the big guy over here. Didn't know you actually care about me." you flashed a wide grin Megatronus' way.

"W-What?! I do _not_ care about some alien creature like you. Don't be ridiculous." the mech looked away, clearly flustered. You couldn't help but chuckle at his reaction, along with the rest of the Primes. He wasn't going to fool anyone of you.

You knew it was wrong, warming up to Megatronus. It was wrong and it was going to bite your ass really hard in the future. But maybe, just maybe… it won't be so bad to hang around him. For now.

* * *

 _A/N: Welp, that was... interesting, don't you think? Who would've thought Megatronus will ever start to care for Reader-chan. xDD But what the heck is going on with Reader-chan?!_

 _Anyway, the next chapter is going to pick up on the main reason you're in Transformers universe in the first place. See you soon~_


	7. Chapter 7: Adventurous

_A/N: Here goes another chapter~ This one's gonna be interesting one, you can be sure of it. The plot picks up again as you venture into unknown parts of Cybertron... at least at first. Enjoy~ ;)_

* * *

"Woohooo!"

Your laugh rang far and wide through the vastness of metallic land of Cybertron as you soared through the sky, followed by the chuckle coming from Onyx Prime. Far, far below, the two frames of Optimus and Nexus Prime sprinting through the wide landscape of Cybertron's wilderness were seen, disappearing and reappearing through the structures of what seemed to be a small canyon. Micronus, too small to be seen from up high, was securely perched on Optimus' shoulder. The Tower of the Primes disappeared from sight quite a while ago, left behind as the group containing four Primes and a former human set out in the direction of uncharted parts of the planet.

Your cries of joy once more filled the air as the winged Prime did a sharp turn and dived towards the ground below. You were nowhere near fear, you trusted your robotic companion as his metallic wings folded closer to his frame, quickly gaining in speed. You felt the good, familiar feeling of exhilaration rush coursing through your entire being as you approached the ground. But before you made contact with it, Onyx opened his wings in a split second and waved once, twice, making a powerful gust of wind and dust fly up in the air. Then, he landed safely on the metal ground.

"That… was awesome." you breathed out with a face-splitting grin from your place on Onyx's shoulder. A round of chuckles was what you received from the Primes in response.

"I am glad you enjoyed it, little one." Onyx said with a grin that would be considered almost beastly, if not for the fondness seeping through his optics. You returned his grin in kind. Onyx quickly gained the title of one of the most awesome Transformers in your book.

"Well, as enjoyable as it was," Micronus abruptly cut in from his spot on Optimus' shoulder. "I believe it's time for us to switch places, Y/N."

You gave him a devious smirk in return. "Aww, is someone jealous now?"

"Ha, ha. Just give me back my partner."

You laughed good-heartedly at that, Micronus' deadpan expression turning into a lopsided smile as he ran down Optimus' outstretched servo right onto Onyx's frame. You, on the other hand, simply vanished from the Predacon's shoulder plate and appeared back by Optimus' side in a flicker of blue static.

"Welcome back, Y/N." Optimus greeted you, a tint of amusement apparent in his tone. Oh, two can play this game.

"It's good to be back." You replied with a snicker.

"Hey, Onyx, did you see something remotely suitable for our stop for the lunar cycle?" Nexus asked, earning the attention of the rest. You looked off into the distance. Sure enough, the Cybertron's Homestar was slowly, but surely, getting closer to setting behind the horizon. You needed to find some place for a camp soon.

Onyx nodded in response. "Indeed. There is a bit of a free space, wide enough to accommodate all of us, not far from here due west."

"Great. Let's move."

True to Onyx's word, not a long walk later you've reached a relatively small, (for a Transformer) secluded, round area. The shadows were already long as the Primes gathered in a loose circle in the middle of the area.

"Yes, that will do nicely after the sundown." Nexus hummed in delight before you all went to sit on your chosen spots on the ground, you sitting by Optimus' side after you came down from his shoulder. The Wizard of Forms, being the leader of the expedition, pulled out some sort of a single sheet of material, along with a stylus out of his subspace.

You'd think Transformers would have datapads, holographic maps and such, right? Well, technically they will, but that is a matter of far, far future. As of now, everyone has to use what they have at hand. The piece of strange material, which turned to be a map of Cybertron when Nexus unfolded it, was similar to a large sheet of paper, though it obviously couldn't be that. You figured Solus must've create a _really_ thin sheet of certain soft metal, similar to the pages of the Covenant of Primus. Thinking too much into it made your head hurt, so you didn't dwell on in more than necessary.

"Let us see… it seems we are here," Nexus pointed the south-western part of the map. You scrunched your eyebrows together as you looked more closely at the pointed area. "Huh. I'm pretty sure it's where the Sonic Canyons should be." you muttered quietly. "It's… different that I imagined it. I thought it would be louder."

You then looked up from the map, just to be met with blank stares from your companions. "What?"

"Where did you get that name from?" Micronus asked incredulously.

"Funny you ask," you couldn't help but chuckle at their confused expressions. "I've learned that name from Cybertronian maps. Well, at least the ones far in the future."

Optimus shook his help slightly at that. "It is highly confusing every time you refer your knowledge to things that are yet to come."

"I know, it confuses me too sometimes, since your present is my past, and my past is your future, and your future…"

"I think we have got the general idea." Nexus cut you off with a chuckle. "So, let us name this place Sonic Canyons, as it apparently should be." He said, scribbling something on the map. You shook your head in amusement. It was actually pretty funny, how the history seemed to take a loop, you naming a place Transformers named first. Was that even a correct order? Pit if you knew.

"Very well, now that naming this place is out of the way, let us rest for a while." Nexus nodded at Onyx's comment. "Who wants to take the first watch?"

"I do!" you exclaimed cheerfully, waving your hand at the Prime.

"Are you certain?" Optimus asked with concern lacing his voice. "It has been an eventful day. Especially for you."

"I'm certain, don't worry, Optimus." You gave the mech a bright smile. "Besides, I don't need to recharge as you guys do, remember? I can handle it."

"Well, if little femme says she can handle it, then she can handle it." Nexus seconded before he started making himself comfortable on the hard, metal ground. "Scream if something happens."

You puffed your cheeks in exasperation at that, staying quiet nonetheless, as the Cybertronians prepared themselves for much needed recharge.

Soon, the last rays of the sun hid behind the horizon, leaving you the only one awake at the temporary camp. But you didn't mind. With shining eyes and a smile on your lips you watched the appearance of the Cybertronian moons, the stars and foreign constellations on the night sky. The whole night, or lunar cycle for Cybertronians, came and went peacefully, and you found yourself quietly humming a soft melody as the time passed. You didn't bother to wake up anybot to change places. They needed rest. You didn't.

It was only close to the dawn, as you could say from the gold-ish hues on the eastern side of the sky, that a sudden cry pierced through the air, making you yelp in surprise and out of your day- uh, night-dreaming.

"W-Who? W-What? Where..?" Nexus jerked awake at your sudden outburst, as well as the rest of the Primes. "What is going on?" Onyx asked cautiously.

As if to answer his question, the strange, squeaking sound repeated a few times, followed by a rustling of metal against metal, before a bunch of small frames rose up into the sky.

You let out a small breath as a pack of what seemed like Cybertronic birds flew away. "Nothing, just those guys startled me. I think they're some kind of avian mechanimals, one of the Avianoids or Cyber-ducks maybe…"

"Here she goes again." Micronus muttered, stretching his shoulder joints with a pop. "Well, since we have been awakened, I think it is time for your training."

"Wait, hold up. Now?" you asked incredulously. Micronus did actually agree to teach you sensing sparks, but you didn't do anything in that matter since then. "Why now? And what about your refuel?"

"Oh, I can refuel during the session just fine. You don't need it anyway." the Minicon chuckled slightly while Optimus distributed the Energon cubes he was carrying, along with your so-called 'home'. You rolled your eyes at his remark. You apparently forgot Micronus' sass when he trained Optimus… in the future. Funny how things go.

"Alright, alright." you said, sitting on the ground cross-legged. "What are we starting with?"

"With basics, obviously." Micronus replied cheekily, taking a sip from his Energon cube, before his expression suddenly became serious. "Sensing spark signatures isn't an easy task. First and foremost, you need to find the light of your own spark. Then, you will be able to find the others."

You snorted at that. "That'd be hard to achieve, since I'm not really like you guys. I was a human, remember?"

Micronus narrowed his optic ridges. " _Was._ It's a past tense, if I remember correctly. What makes you think you don't have anything common with us now?"

You paused for a moment. Come to think about it, Micronus wasn't far from right. Even if you still had an appearance of a human, there were too many things that proved differently. If anything, you'd say you're more of a holoform now than anything.

"Okay," you replied slowly; "So, what do I do?"

"First, close your eyes." You cocked a brow in response, but listened to the Minicon nevertheless. "Now," Micronus continued; "Concentrate and look deep inside you. When you're ready, spread your senses around you. Find our sparks."

You scrunched your eye brows, trying to do exactly what Micronus said. A long, tense moment filled with nothing but silence passed by before you huffed out a frustrated groan. "…It's not working."

"Don't rush things." Optimus spoke softly. "Take your time."

"Yes. Not every one of us does it in different ways." Onyx joined in.

Not opening your eyes, you asked with a raised brow; "Different ways? What do you mean?"

"Some see the sparks as balls of light, some see them as the shapes of the shadows, some simply sense the shift in the fabric of space and time. And some of us don't sense it at all." The Minicon explained quickly.

"It is all up to you, young one. Remember, not everyone can do it at first try."

"Unlike you." Nexus cut in, sending Onyx a feigned glare, smirking.

"Be quiet now, you two. Focus is the primary trait in this task." Micronus said with a bit of irritation in his voice before he returned to you. "Focus."

You knitted your brows in confusion. This didn't make sense to you, if you can't see the sparks, how are you gonna find the-

"Wait… I hear something."

"Hear what?" Micronus inquired with a raised optic ridge.

You focused on the sound that just rang in your ears. It was… strange, to say the least. Something like a hum, but beating some sort of rhythm, or a heartbeat, and at the same time, it was so much more than that, as if another instrument, high pitched, was entwined with it. Like a flute. The more you focused on it, the more the noise filled your senses, almost sounding like…

"…Music…" you breathed out in silent awe.

The Primes glanced at each other with puzzled expression. "What?"

"It's like a sequence of sounds, I-I don't know how to explain it…" you rambled quickly with an excited expression.

Micronus nodded slightly in response. "I guess it will do. Focus on it, then, search for other… sounds."

You squeezed your eyes shut, doing your best to follow his instructions. "I can hear it!" you then exclaimed, utterly overjoyed. "I-It's amazing! And I see light too! Your-your sparks! The melodies are…It's so, so… beautiful!"

Suddenly, another sound pierced through your senses and you jerked your head to the side, eyes wide open and an uncertain expression on your face. "… Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Optimus asked hesitantly, the whole group getting cautious.

"That sound… it didn't really sounded like a spark, more like… like a-"

"A cry." Onyx cut in, his optics closed as he focused on something. "Something is here nearby."

Everybot, one by one, rose to their feet, ready for anything. "Where is it?" Nexus asked with an edge in his voice. After that 'incident' during the meeting a while ago he always seemed on edge regarding anything spiritual. Onyx didn't reply to his question, instead looking down at your small form.

"This way." You murmured, heading where the cry came from, feeling a strange pull in that direction, the Primes following closely. The group once more entered the labyrinth of narrow pathways as you led the way, a twist in your now nonexistent gut telling you you were getting closer. Soon, the path ended, revealing yet another 'room', like the one you spent last lunar cycle in. You stopped dead in your tracks, the Primes mimicking you.

"What s it, Y…" Nexus trailed off in his concerned inquiry as his optics widened in shock at the sight, as well as the rest of the Primes.

"I-Is that…?" Micronus stuttered.

"Yes. It is." Onyx replied with narrowed optics.

"Dark Energon." Optimus said aloud what was shouted in everyone's minds.

Lo and behold, a big chunk of purple crystals was placed on the other end of free space. You were at the loss. What that thing was doing here? Well, you obviously knew it had to be somewhere on Cybertron, so it would've been used in the future, but why in the Sonic Canyons? Was the source of the strange sound? What should you do with it?

You were thrown out of your stupor as Nexus did a hesitant step forward. "No!" you shouted, stopping the mech in his tracks. "Don't come near it. It can have terrible effect on you if you do." you bit your lip slightly before you gave the Primes a determined look. "I am the one who should take care of it."

The mechs exchanged looks before they all nodded in agreement, albeit reluctantly. "Be careful." Was all Optimus said before you turned back towards the dark crystals up ahead.

You took a deep breath, just to calm your spinning thoughts, and started in the direction of Dark Energon crystals. The more you closed in, the more that weird feeling spread through you. You stopped right in front of it, carefully inspecting the formation. You weren't sure, what to do. Should you pick it up? No, that was obviously not an option, the chunk was far too big for you to carry it. But you couldn't risk it for one of the Primes to carry it as well.

Very reluctantly, you reached for one of the dark crystals. The moment your fingers touched its surface, a gasp escaped your lips as the cry from earlier invaded your hearing, and your sight was blinded by a vision of faces, creatures, squeezed together, squirming around… wriggling, screeching, crying… screaming…

You flinched away from the Dark Energon crystal with your eyes wide open.

…Of course! Why didn't you think about it sooner! It's obvious those freaky ghosts or shadows or whatever of Unicron's had to have a source of some sorts, and Dark Energon was quite a reasonable one, if you thought about it.

"I think I know what should I do…" you muttered to yourself before you placed both your hands on the crystal, ignoring startled shouts coming from the Primes, and _pushed_.

The next moment Dark Energon began to glow, and your vision went purple. The screams inside your head intensifying, you gritted your teeth and pressed on with your plan.

For the outsider, it seemed like the purple color slowly drained from the crystals, leaving only bright blue in its wake, before it was completely sucked into your palms, firmly pressed to its surface. You staggered slightly after that, but quickly regained your stature.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked in concern as he neared you now, along with the rest of the group.

"Yeah…" you breathed out, looking at your open palm with mixed feelings. "I guess this was part of my mission as well…"

The Primes gave you quizzical looks, but you didn't blame them. You didn't understand half of it at the moment.

"…I think I hear something too now." Nexus suddenly spoke up, looking up into the distance with a curious look. Fair enough, there was a whistling sound coming from yet another passage. "It's from over there." Micronus pointed out the right direction before he headed that way, you and the Primes following him casually, the tension from before left your frames already.

It didn't took you all to reach the source of the sounds, and when you did, you stopped altogether.

After a moment of stunned silence, Nexus whistled quietly. "Now, I think I understand what you meant by 'louder'." He said as you all stared down into an endless abyss that ran deep into the body of Cybertron, the sound of whirls, whistles and clangs filling the air at the deafening volume; the _actual_ Sonic Canyons.

* * *

 _A/N: And mysteries around Reader-chan never end xDD Okay, but seriously, why is that every fragging time I write a chapter with things related to Unicron, it_ _ **somehow**_ _drags on?! Chapter 4 was somewhere around 3100 words, and this one is almost 3000! WTF?! I don't get that logic xD_

 _Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)_

 _Sheena out~_


	8. Chapter 8: Growing Doubts

The Homestar was hung high on the sky as you stared off into the distance, your feet dangling over the edge of the Tower of the Primes. On your lap your notebook was securely perched, your thumb stroking gently its edge. Lately its pages were filled with more things from your daily life and personal thoughts than notes about Cybertronian language, basically turning into a sort of journal/diary.

As of now, if someone looked at you, on the outside you seemed calm, unusually calm for someone so lively, as the Primes would say. But honestly, on the inside, a storm of thoughts raged through your mind. You went back to that time during your journey with Nexus, Onyx, Micronus and Optimus, again and again, like a broken record.

It's been a few weeks, or Cybertronian metacycles, since you came back from the trip. Since then, an unnerving feeling clung to you like rust to an old pipe, a sickening feeling of dread. Why? Because you started to believe you finally understood why Primus chose you to fight off Unicron's creations. Or, at least, why he chose a human for this job. And you felt sick just at the possibility of being right.

You raised up your hand, palm up, studying its surface as if it held the answers to all the questions of the universe. If you were right… If you were really chosen because of this reason…

"So, this is where you have been hiding, hmm?"

You jumped with a start, and then looked behind you at the bot that _somehow_ managed to sneak up on you. "Oh… hey, Solus." you gave the femme a half-hearted smile. She returned your gesture in kind, but a glint of concern was clearly seen in her optic as she approached. "Are you feeling alright, little one? Since that expedition you have participated in, you seem… distant."

You blinked once at that. Looks like you were distracted enough by your thoughts and theories that the bots picked up on that. "D-don't worry about it, Solus, I'm… I'm fine. Just thinking."

The female Prime frowned slightly before letting out a quiet exhale. "Very well, I will let the issue that troubles you pass… for now. Now, come."

"Huh? Where are we going?" you asked with a raised brow, nevertheless jumping up onto Solus' lowered servo without hesitation.

"What? Am I not allowed to spend some quality time with my only sister?" Solus smirked as she poked you with one digit, earning a laugh from you. Then, her features softened slightly. "It's been a while since we have been spending some time with one another."

"Yeah, you're right." you agreed.

You two went down the corridors of the Tower, and out in the open, carrying a light conversation. You smiled warmly, realizing how much you've actually missed talking to Solus.

"…Don't get me wrong, I like being around Micronus, but he's not the best of teachers with this attitude of his." you said as you described the lessons you've been going through for some time now with amused annoyance in your voice. You've kind of forgot how Micronus was when he taught Optimus before the finale of the first season in Robots in Disguise, but now you were able to learn firsthand that the mech was, apparently, always this way.

Solus laugh rang beautifully through the air as she walked. "He does have quite the attitude, but believe me or not, everything he does is for the greater good."

"I don't doubt that one nano-klik," you replied with a small sigh. "It's just, he tends to sometimes make fun of my way of sensing sparks, and it irritates me."

Solus perked up at that. "Ah yes, that… music thing. In all honesty, I am curious about the matter myself."

"Well, uh… The best way that I can think of to describe it is, it's making many different sounds in a specific order with an instrument."You answered honestly with a shrug.

"I… think I could relate some things to that description, like the noises that surround me when I'm working in my Forge…" the femme mused thoughtfully. "But speaking of different sounds, I've been told another peculiar thing regarding yourself."

You cocked your brow in response. "Me? What is it?"

"A few solar cycles ago Optimus mentioned that when your group was recharging in 'Sonic Canyons', whatever that place is, he was awaked by some strange noises… coming from you."

Your eyes widened at that, and you were fairly sure your cheeks turned bright red despite not having blood under your semi-transparent skin. "H-He heard that? Oh scrap, um… oh gosh, that's so embarrassing, I mean, I'm not the best singer in the world, so…"

"Indeed he heard." Solus gave you a knowing smirk before her expression turned into one of puzzlement. "Is that what you were doing back then? Singing?"

"Y-Yeah…" your flaring nerves were soothed slightly at the sight of sincere curiosity in Solus' features. "Basically you could call it making music with your voice box instead of an instrument, or something like that."

"Hmm… interesting." Solus cupped her chin in thought as she entered through the open gates of her Forge, and you could get a good look at the inside. Its metallic walls, simple in built and appearance, were creating a large circular space, a plaza with tables and shelves full of many tools and different materials littering the inside of the roofless building. But the center of your attention was drawn towards a well-known, golden hammer that glowed blue, mystical light every time you came here. It was always a bit confusing that Solus' signature weapon and the place she was working in had the same name, but eh, you're not the one to judge.

"If you don't mind me asking, Y/N," Solus spoke up once again, pulling your attention back to her. "If 'singing' is not your proficiency in 'music', then what is?"

"Nothing really," you chuckled slightly, remembering your attempts at playing a variety of instruments back in your day. "You could say I can play any common instrument quite okay, I'm not a master at anything. My favorite instrument though, is a flute."

"A… flute?"

"Yeah, a flute. It's a thin, cylindrical instrument, somewhere around this length," you spread your hands at abound half a meter length for demonstration; "with holes in it, and you make music by blowing air into it. Quite simple, right?" You explained, hoping against all hope Solus understood what you were saying. But seriously, how she would know if she'd never saw a flute in her life?

Scrunched ridges above Solus' optics just confirmed your assumptions. "Hmm…" the femme hummed before she started to rummage through her stuff after she let you jump onto the nearest table. "Could you draw its shape for me?" she asked as she placed a sheet of this thin, paper-like material and a pretty battered quill in front of you. You shot her a smile in response. "Sure thing."

You drew, explained and discussed with the femme the specifics of the strange, in Solus' optics, device, the conversation gradually jumping from one musical instrument to another, and then turning somehow to Cybertronian artifacts.

"No, but seriously, how it is possible the Forge can create anything out of anything? I mean, I know you have your Creation Lathe and other special systems to help you in your work, but how it works when, let's say, another Prime uses it?"

"I don't know, in all honesty," Solus replied genuinely, her optics fixated on the strikes of her hammer. Sometime during your discussion she began to work on one of her new creations, which, frankly, you didn't mind, just as enraptured in her work as she was. "None of my brethren ever attempted to make such a move, but if anything, I would assume my own powers, which are channeled into the Forge whenever I use it, would play a great part in it. Did that happen where you came from?"

"Not exactly, no." you corrected. "I can't really tell you how or when, but it WILL happen. Remember, know a lot about the future of this world."

"Right…" Solus replied absentmindedly, a rainbow of numbers and letters shimmering on the edge of her optics as she calculated her next move. You couldn't begin to understand what she was seeing right now, or what was going through her processor, but you were satisfied enough just watching her work, as well as millions and millions of shining, holographic lines surrounding the Maker, which was, in fact, the mentioned device, Creation Lathe. "Maybe I should start storing some of my energy inside the Forge…" the femme murmured inaudibly.

"Huh? What?" you asked, not quite catching her last words. But before Solus could formulate any coherent response, the gates opened quickly, revealing a huge form of the twelfth Prime. Solus paused briefly in her work at his appearance, a smile blooming slowly on her faceplate.

"Hey, Megs." you greeted the mech with a devious smirk.

An optic ridge twitched slightly as Megatronus laid his gaze on you. "Do you really intend to keep calling me that ludicrous designation, midget?"

"Probably so, yes," you replied with an unchanged expression. "As long as you're going to call me midget, anyway."

The mech rolled his optics at your retort before he turned towards the Cybertronian blacksmith with a curt not. "Solus. All are one."

"All are one, Megatronus," the femme responded warmly with a smile still dancing on her lip plates. "What brings you here today?" she asked the same question she did since day one you started to hang out with her at the workshop.

Nothing you didn't expect, really. Even if you didn't know about their relationship already from the Covenant, their affection for each other was as visible as an elephant hidden under the bed, for the lack of better comparisons at the moment. You couldn't comprehend sometimes how in the Pits Alpha Trion didn't see that.

The sound that strangely resembled human clearing their throat brought you back from the depths of your mind. "Yes, well…" the mech averted his gaze, earning a raised brow from you, as well as a confused look from Solus. "Quintus requested me to tell you he would like to discuss a concept of a new device he needs for his studies, but I came here for… a different matter, as well." he said in a surprisingly quiet tone, placing his giant servo over Solus' smaller one. Solus' surprise turned into a wide-aft grin the next second.

…Oh.

 _Oh Pit._

"Nope, I'm out." you said as you stood up somewhat hastily from your spot on the table and turned in the direction of the exit.

"Wait, where are you going?" Solus called after you, thrown out of the stupor she was apparently caught up in.

"Somewhere you two lovebirds aren't." you answered with a laugh, seeing both Cybertronians turn a shade of blue as they understood what you just said, as you flickered out of thin air, and then appeared back by the gates. "I know when I'm not needed."

With a final smile sent towards the two, you turned on your heel and left Solus' workshop, completely missing a startled, and somewhat grateful on Megatronus' part, looks. But, the moment you faced the Tower looming proud and high in the distance, your smile vanished in an instant.

You were never the one to butt in into others' love lives, and honestly, the way Solus' optics sparkled whenever she was around Megatronus made your lips quirk upwards on itself. But nevertheless, there was always that nagging voice in the back of your head, a reminder of an inevitable tragedy coming if you'll keep on doing your job. " **Why can't I just forget what will happen, goddamn it…** "

That was enough to spoil your humor. Well, that, and a certain devil of a mech that you abruptly sensed mere moments before your ears caught the greeting sent your way.

"Greetings, our little emissary."

You growled quietly at the sound of the despised voice. "What do you want, Maximo?"

"Now, now, it is not a polite way to greet your sibling, not, is it?" the mech smirked sweetly, making your metaphorical stomach churn. "And here I was wondering what is it that creates such a frown on your beautiful faceplate. Is it, perhaps, the… unusual relationship between Somus Prime and Megatronus?"

You grimaced slightly at the exaggerated courtesy of Maximo's speech. "For one, I am NOT going to consider you my sibling, like, ever. For two, like Pit you were wondering about me. For three, I believe love can take any shape or form, so I'm not entirely against it…"

"Ah. Then it is your role you are playing now."

You flinched slightly. Your reaction was enough to confirm Liege's speculations, and the smile on his faceplate turned into a devilish grin. "It seems I am correct. And I believe I am safe to assume you are beginning to reconsider the role you are playing in this world altogether. Do not fret, it is only natural." the look Liege gave you made you knit your brows together as a sinking suspicion gripped at your heart. He knew something. "After all, I myself found it surprisingly coincidental that Primus have chosen a species seemingly completely different from his creations for such a task."

Your mind froze at that. Did he… did he figure out why you were chosen for getting rid of Dark Energon as well…? No, impossible. He had no idea what exactly happened to Unicron in this universe. There's just no fragging way.

"Well, I does not matter right now, I suppose," the mech continued in a lighthearted tone. "I am merely curious, how long it would take for the rest of my brethren to see what you really are. Because I have no doubt it will happen eventually, and when it will… I am afraid there will be no one left for you, Y/N."

With that, the mech turned and went off in the direction only known to him, leaving you frozen on the spot, unable to utter even a single word. You bit your lip hard, digging your fingers into the fabric of your semi-transparent clothes. You wanted to scream, you wanted to shout after Liege he was wrong, that he was just a dirty liar.

But, deep in your heart, you knew…

 ** _'He might be right...'_**

* * *

 **A/N: Just to be sure no confusion sprouts, the sentence marked with** ** _'this'_** **is Reader's thoughts... or she only thinks it is :)**

 **She also thinks she figured out why a human was chosen for her job, although it's gonna be revealed only later on... but is she really right? Well, you guys need to be patient and wait for more chapters ;)**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one~**

 **Sheena out :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Enemies Inside

**A/N: I'M FINALLY BACK! I'm so, so sorry I kept you waiting, I really am. My internet went dead, and it took a WHOLE FRIGGIN' MONTH to repair it (I have no idea how's that happened). However, this fanfiction isn't dead yet though, and I can assure you, this chapter has a pretty good plot twist, if I say so myself, so I hope it'll suffice. Which reminds me, I've just recently realized "Spark and Soul" goes down a pretty dark path. Which is weird, cuz I personally don't like reading this kinda stuff xD Talk about a paradox.**

 **Oh, and before I leave, here's a shout-out for** ** _Jazzilynn Hall, who practically nailed it in guessing who, or what Reader-chan is, and why she was chosen to do what she's supposed to do. Good job there buddy, and thank you all for reading my story!_**

 **Now let's get on to it!**

* * *

 ** _'You'll be alone…'_**

You sat still, cross-legged, with your eyes firmly closed shut, trying to concentrate on the lesson at hand.

 ** _'They can't know… they don't trust you… they'll call you a monster…'_**

Your brows scrunched ever so slightly.

 ** _'Don't tell them Can't tell them…'_**

Your grip on your knees increased gradually as you gave your best efforts to control yet another wave of more and more frightened thoughts and foreign voices that washed over your mind.

 ** _'Can'tyoucan'tmonstercan'tmonsterdon'tyoucan'tmonstermonsterMoNSteRMONSTER'_**

"…Y/N!"

You jumped with a start at the sudden outburst. "Y-Yes, Micronus?"

The Minicon gave you a stern look in response. "You are not paying attention again," he chided. Then, Micronus' expression turned into a worried frown. "You seem to be distracted ever since the expedition. Are you feeling alright?"

You sighed quietly in exasperation. It wasn't the first time you've heard that question, and probably not the last. "I'm fine, Micronus. Just… thinking."

The mech raised his optic ridge at that."And what, dare I ask, are you thinking of so much as to not pay attention to my teachings?"

"Erm…" you squirmed under Micronus' intense gaze. You were fairly sure telling the truth to the Minicon would've enroll in a disaster, therefore you welcomed a different kind of distraction with open arms. This distraction being, an enchanting combination of two Sparks, cello and clarinet being the main instruments of the musical concert. "Oh hey, I sense something now. Prima and Alpha Trion are near."

"How much? Precision, Y/N."

"Uh, I don't know? Somewhere close, I think, I can't reach far…"

"Which is why we were participating in the lesson you failed to focus on." Micronus said with an annoyed sigh. "Our goal was to extend the range of your abilities, as well as improve its aim. It would greatly aid in your quest. Especially now that it also involves Dark Energon."

You groaned slightly, suddenly getting frustrated. "I know, okay? We've been through this in every training session, which is every cycle, more than once. I just… can't seem to focus this cycle."

"Then, perhaps, you would be willing to accompany us instead."

You and Micronus turned your gazes towards the training room entrance, where stood the two mechs you were just speaking of.

"All are one, Micronus, Y/N." Alpha Trion greeted you two with a smile on his faceplate.

"All are one, brothers," Micronus replied as you waved in response, returning your mentor's smile with a relief. "What brings you here?"

"Something of great importance," Prima answered with a serious expression as his gaze drifted from the Minicon to you. "Alpha Trion and I have stumbled upon a certain text in the Covenant of Primus. We believe your knowledge will help us immensely in understanding it."

"My knowledge?" you asked with surprise in your voice. When you earned a firm nod from the white mech, you looked uncertainly at Micronus.

"Yes, yes, go ahead," the small mech waved dismissively. "There is no point for us to continue what doesn't give any results whatsoever. Also…" Micronus' optics softened as he placed his servo on your shoulder. "My lessons may have been… a little too intense lately. I apologize for that. Go rest from me for a while." You gave Micronus a grateful smile before you vanished in second, appearing on Alpha Trion's shoulder guard. "Alright, let's go."

The three of you left the training room as you said your farewells to Micronus, and soon went your way back towards the room you shared with Alpha Trion. "So, what is it about that text?" you asked curiously.

"In due time," was Prima's, quite cryptic, reply. "As for now, I would rather address another subject. Mainly, the mission given to you by Primus, little one."

All kinds of alarms set off in your head at that. Were they starting to put dots together? Did Liege finally make his move and made them suspicious? **_Did they stop trusting you?_** "W-What about it?"

"While you proved your worth admirably, performing your duty at the Sonic Canyons, as Nexus named the place, your contact with the blood of Unicron is… worrisome, in the least." Prima said.

"We fear that direct exposure to Dark Energon may have affected you negatively, my dear." Alpha Trion added.

"What? No, no no no, I'm FINE, really," you frantically shook your head as the realization hit you. They were just worried about you. "Dark Energon didn't harm me in any way, I assure you."

Both mechs looked at you carefully, then at each other, before Prima spoke again. "Very well. We will trust your word on it. Let us resume to our main objective."

You breathed out a sigh of relief you didn't even know you were holding as the mechs resumed in their walk, you perched on Alpha Trion's shoulder. No one suspected you of anything, save for Liege Maximo. You were just extremely paranoid, simple as that. But… then again, why were you so eager to jump into conclusions just like that? It wasn't like you.

… Why were you so untrusting?

Your inner musings were cut short when you finally entered Alpha Trion's living quarters. The Archivist strode to his desk, where the famous book of knowledge was laying on, and you casually jumped down onto its surface from Alpha Trion's outstretched servo. "Okay, so, how can I help you?"

"Not so long ago, while deciphering the text of future events that the Covenant holds, I have discovered a peculiar paragraph," Alpha Trion started, opening mentioned book on a certain page where, as you assumed, was said bit of text. "I have consulted Prime in regards of what the text speaks of. Eventually, however, we both came to a conclusion it is best to ask for your assistance."

You frowned at that. You understood where all that came from, you really did. But... "I'm sorry, Alpha Trion, but I can't really help you in that. As Vector explained to everybot already, I cannot reveal the future in fear of changing its course, which would be the opposite of the very reason I'm here."

"We wish not the knowledge of what will happen in the future, Y/N," Prima cut in. "We merely ask of you to confirm whether the events written in the Covenant are required to entail, or not."

"Oh. Well…" you rubbed your chin slightly in thought. "If you put it that way, let's see what I can do. Can you read it for me, Alpha Trion?"

Your Cybertronian friend raised an optic ridge in response. "As far as I am aware of, you are perfectly capable of reading in the language of the Primes. I have taught you that myself."

"I know that. I just love hearing your voice when you read." you replied with a cheeky grin on your face. (A/N: seriously, I think Alpha Trion's voice from TFP is perfect for reading the Covenant of Primus, so solemn xD) Alpha Trion's lip plate quirked up ever so slightly at that, and the mech leaned over the Covenant of Primus, sitting on his usual spot beside the desk.

" ** _The age will come to an end, with great deeds taking place, a great schism between those who called themselves brethren. One will betray the other, one will lose a life, another their senses. One will commit an act of evil, another will deny all of his deeds, and a spark will burn with vengeance. In a battle which nobody has ever seen, and will never see again, lifes will be lost, names will be forgotten, and bonds will be shattered._**

 ** _And from the ruins of the old age, a new one will arise, born from the sacrifice of three braves, and illuminated by legion of sparks._** "

Silence fell upon everyone in the room after Alpha Trion finished his speech. Your mind went completely blank, understanding perfectly what the Covenant was referring to. The Great Schism between the Primes.

"Well?" Prima's deep baritone finally broke the silent spell. "What do you make out of this, small one?"

"I… uh…" you cleared your throat nervously, the motion more of a habit to ease your nerves now than a need, before you locked your eyes with the first Prime. "I-I recognize those events. They will happen in the future. They have to."

Prima closed his optic as he lowered his helm slightly with a pained expression. "Those are indeed grave news."

"Yes," Alpha Trion agreed with a solemn look. "Although, I must admit, a particular thought cannot seem to leave my processor. Who this text is referring to, exactly? Surely, it cannot speak of the Thirteen… can it?"

"You'd be greatly surprised, then," you muttered quietly, not meeting Alpha Trion's questioning gaze.

But before you could discuss more the ominous prophecy, Quintus Prime barged into the room in a frenzy of panic, his tentacle-like appendages waving frantically. "Prima, Alpha Trion, w-we need help! This is an emergency!"

"What? What is happening?" Alpha Trion asked as he rose from his seat, all of you alarmed by Quintus' strange demeanor.

"Just-just come with me now, I will explain on the way to Vector Sigma!" was Quintus' reply before he disappeared back into the corridor, Prima and Alpha Trion quickly following him after you materialized back on your mentor's shoulder.

"It's about Vector Prime," Quintus started as you rushed through the corridors of the Tower of the Primes. "Alchemist, Amalgamous, Megatronus and I were having a conversation in Vector Sigma's chamber, discussing the topic of a new adjustment in refining Energon, when Vector barged in, shouting that he can't stand Vector Sigma's light and that he will get rid of 'the cursed thing', and then he started attacking Vector Sigma itself! Alchemist and Megatronus restricted him before he did any serious damage, but it looked exceptionally bad, so I searched for your help, Prima."

You stared at the Prime in shock. Vector started to attack the supercomputer?!

"Why for Primus' sake would Vector attack it?!" Prima asked the question that stormed your own mind in bewilderment.

"I do not know," Quintus replied solemnly. "But I do hope we will get some answers soon after all this is settled." was all he said before a door opened, revealing a huge chamber. It was just like you remembered it from Transformers Prime, with one difference; the giant, brightly glowing orb surrounded by two rings moving constantly around it that was Vector Sigma was suspended up in the air, visible to the world.

And, not far from the artifact, there were three huge silhouettes constantly struggling with each other, and one lingering a bit away, with worry and panic seeping thought their optics.

"Unhand me, you despicable ruffians!" Vector's cry of rage reached your ears.

"What is the meaning of all this?!" Prima shouted as he rushed towards the wrestling trio, while Alpha Trion quickly picked you up from his shoulder and placed onto the ground. "Stay here." was all he said before he followed his brother with a look of worry.

You didn't even think of disobeying the mech as you stared with wide eyes at the appointed guardian of time, now seemingly stuck in a blind rage. Prima joined Megatronus and Alchemist in restraining their flailing brother, while Alpha Trion, Quintus and Amalgamous tried to talk reason into the Prime. You shuddered as a sudden realization hit you. You were so used to the calm, seemingly peaceful Primes that you actually forgot that they, in fact, were titans, powerful beings, even amongst later generations of Transformers. The fact that three of their own were needed to put down Vector was prove enough.

"Unhand me now! I'll destroy it! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" Vector shouts bounced off of the metal walls as the mech struggled frantically, baring his denta at his captors. He was so different from the Vector you knew, it was scaring you. This wasn't Vector Prime, it simply couldn't be.

Suddenly, for barely a split of a second, Vector's optics changed from their regular, white color into purple. You gasped at that. Purple optics… Unicron! You didn't know why, you didn't know how or when, but somehow, Dark Energon got into Vector's Energon stream!

"Stop! Get out of the way!" you exclaimed as you sprinted towards the fighting group, earning a few confused looks from the Primes. "I know what's wrong with him!" you added, a look of confidence in your eyes.

A spark of understanding shone in Prima's optic. "Hold him in place." he ordered quickly to Alchemist and Megatronus, who responded with quiet grunts. Vector was quite fiery in his struggling.

"Can you bring me to his spark chamber?" you asked Alpha Trion as you reached the group. The mech nodded wordlessly, and did just that. Not a second later you were right in front of Vector, staring silently into his crazed optics.

"No! Stay away from me! I'll kill you!" he shouted.

"Don't worry, Vector," you whispered softly, placing your hands over the armor protecting his spark chamber. "Everything will be alright." with that, you closed your eyes and looked _inside_.

First thing that attacked your senses was a deafening cacophony of voices, high and low pitched, all of them chanting one sentence; ' ** _kill kill Kill Kill KiLL KILL KILL!_** ' You flinched slightly at the volume, but pressed on, finally reaching what you assumed was the source of Vector's madness, and _pulled_. The voices screeched in rage, but you ignored them and proceeded forward, sucking them inside, just like you did with Dark Energon, making the war in the depths of your mind become louder.

For the rest of the Primes though, it was quite the opposite, as Vector's shouts have gotten quieter and quieter by a minute, and for the golden mech to finally slack in their grasp completely. You followed him quickly, clutching your head with a small groan as you sat tiredly on Alpha Trion's open palm.

"Are you all right, dear?" the Archivist asked you with concern. You nodded slightly in response. "Y-Yeah…"

"W-What… Where am I? Alchemist? Megatronus? Why are you holding me?" all attention turned towards Vector Prime, who was looking at everyone quizzically as he straightened up.

"It was a necessary precaution, brother," Quintus answered the mech. "You were trying to attack Vector Sigma."

"What?!" Vector exclaimed incredulously. "Why would I ever attack it?"

"That's what we would like to know." Amalgamous finally spoke up, the question lingering in every processor at the moment. Why did Vector attack the supercomputer?

"Dark Energon," you said reluctantly, earning the attention of every bot in the room. "It infected Vector's Energon stream, and eventually processor and spark, causing his outrage."

Prima scoffed at that. "Nonsense. Dark Energon may weaken the bodies of Cybertronians, but it is not strong enough to poison our sparks. We are creations of Primus. We cannot be tainted by Unicron's darkness."

"You're wrong, Prima."

"… Explain."

You sighed quietly at that. You looked at the rest of the Primes, each of them giving you a questioning look. "You may not know that, but it's a fact that as the aftermath of the fight with Unicron, each of you was tainted with darkness. In that case, it's no surprise that Unicron's blood is able to gain access into your processors."

A mixture of shock and, surprisingly, fear, crossed the faceplates of the Primes. Prima, however just furrowed his optic ridges in response. "How can you be so sure of that?"

"I read about it. I'm from another world, remember? ' _Unbeknownst to them all, Unicron's close presence had left them all irrevocably tainted with a touch of darkness'_." you quoted the sentence you've seen once in the Earth version of the Covenant of Primus.

Grave silence filled the room after that, interrupted only by the sound emitted by Vector Sigma. Eventually, Prima spoke up once again. "Are you… certain?"

"Pretty sure, yes." you nodded in confirmation.

"So it seems I was right, brother," Megatronus suddenly cut in, strangely joyful for such serious situation. "Unicron's evil can reach even us, creations of Primus himself. We are not untouchable, neither unbeatable, as you were claiming for so long, Prima." he approached the leader of the Primes with a triumphant smirk plastered on his faceplate, stopping mere inches from the white mech. " _You_ are _not_ unbeatable." he hissed out quietly.

Prima stood his ground, piercing Megatronus with a stern glare before he turned quickly in the direction of the exit. "I need some time to think over the matter we all have learned this cycle." he barked out before he left the chamber.

The rest of the Primes reluctantly followed his lead, and soon there was just you, Alpha Trion and Vector Prime that were in the room.

"Y/N."

You turned your attention towards Vector who called to you. "Yes?"

"I… wish to thank you," the mech said with a soft expression. "For stopping me from doing an unspeakable deed."

A frown made its way onto your face in response as you dipped your head guiltily. "No, it's my fault it happened in the first place. It was my job to make sure none of Unicron's evil reaches you… and I failed."

"Do not be so harsh on yourself, my dear," Alpha Trion placed his one digit under your chin, making you look him in the optic. "You have stopped Unicron's evil before it could spread further. That is enough, in my opinion."

 ** _'LiesliesLIESkilldon'ttrustKilLliESIt'syouRFAultkillLIESKILL…'_**

You grimaced slightly at that, guilt still ebbing at your insides. You decided to change the subject. "Well, in any case, I need to ask you a favor. This… incident showed us that it's not safe to leave Vector Sigma out in the open, don't you think?"

The two Primes looked at each other before Vector replied, stroking his wired bread thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe it is a valid argument…" he then glanced at you suspiciously. "But it is not the only reason you are asking us this, correct?"

"It doesn't really matter why Vector Sigma will be hidden," you replied with a shrug. "In order to maintain the timeline on its course, it has to happen either way. Vector's unexpected attack was just a convenient coincidence."

"It is settled then. Vector Sigma must be hidden away." Alpha Trion stated. "Furthermore, I am quite certain we can entrust you to indicate its new location, with your knowledge in play. Is that alright with you, Y/N?"

"Of course." you replied. You had to make sure Vector Sigma was hidden right where it should. It was the least you could do after neglecting your job for so long.

It was then that you decided, it was enough for you to waste the oh-so-precious time, and from now on, you're going to do what you should do long ago.

You're going to leave the Tower of the Primes.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's how Vector Sigma ended up underneath Kaon. Jk xD But goddammit, another 3000+ words chapter! I honestly have no idea why is it becoming longer and longer. What the heck...**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chappy, and until next time,**

 **Soul out!**


End file.
